


Remember that Summer?

by toryy25



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toryy25/pseuds/toryy25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in the present day when Tobin decides to invite her best friend from college, Travis, and some of the gals to spend a week in California during their month off in November. Kelley, Tobin and Alex have just all just gotten out of long term relationships, Ali & Ash are thinking about their future, Cheney has played her final match on the National Team, and everyone is looking forward to a relaxing vacation. This trip is a getaway from the stress, but leads to a lot of flashbacks to the summer of 2008 when Tobin, Kelley, and Alex were in California playing club soccer and living with Travis and his family. That summer was filled with friendship and budding romance, but was cut short when Tobin was called up for the Olympics. Now with all their hearts hurting and, even though it’s more than 7 years later, they’re back to where it all began - is everyone finally ready to finish what they started?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please give feedback! I decided to add in a male, non-USWNT character to mix things up a bit. I'm planning on him being a love interest for one of the characters, but this is mainly Talex themed. Let me know your thoughts and if you hate the additional character, I can make him more of a sub-character because right now he's going to be a main. This is just the first chapter to gauge people's interest in the story - if you like it, I'll plan on adding more chapters quickly.

“Holy shit you guys, I forgot how huge this place was!” Kelley screamed back at her friends as she threw down her duffle bag. “You gotta come check this out! I’m going to go claim my bedroom!” She yelped as she ran inside and out of sight of the rest of her teammates. 

“Oh don’t worry Kel, we’ll get the rest of the stuff!” Cheney yelled as Kelley disappeared inside the large beach house. She sighed slightly and shook her head, chuckling at Tobin who was helping her lift a large cooler out of the back of the Jeep. 

“Did you really expect her to be any help?” Tobin asked rhetorically setting the heavy cooler down on the ground. “Cheney I can get the rest of the stuff, why don’t you help Amy with Ryan and go get settled.” 

“No, Tobin. I’m not going to leave you here with all this!” Cheney argued as she reached in the car to grab some of the grocery bags that occupied the trunk. 

Tobin grabbed her arm to stop her. “Seriously Cheney, I got it. Everyone else will be here any minute and they can help me unload this stuff. Go help Amy.” She insisted tilting her head towards the other New Kid. Amy was struggling to grab her and her son’s bags out of the car while holding Ryan’s hand to keep him from running away. Tobin chuckled slightly, “Really, it looks like she could use some help.” Lauren gave Tobin a slight smile and then jogged over to Amy, swooping up Ryan to give his mom a free hand. 

Tobin smiled at the sight of her two best friends. The smile came with heartache as well though, knowing that these moments would become less and less frequent now that Cheney had played her final game with the National Team. The three of them had cried a countless number of times and Tobin and Amy had tried unsuccessfully to convince the leader of their New Kid clan to stay with them through the Olympics. As sad as it made her, Tobin was happy for Cheney - happy that she would finally be able to see her husband on a regular basis and start the family she had always dreamed of. The thought of Cheney and Jrue quickly brought more sadness to Tobin as she felt an emptiness in her heart - an emptiness left by none other than her now ex-girlfriend, Shirley Cruz. Her mind drifted back to the two weeks she spent in Paris last month, two weeks with the woman she was supposed to be in love with, and yet during that time Tobin couldn’t keep her mind off someone else. Someone else she loved much deeper than she knew she could ever love Shirley. That realization led to her breaking up with her girlfriend of six months -- it had been her decision to break if off, but she still felt an ache when she thought about the Costa Rican soccer star. 

A loud honking noise snapped Tobin out of her depressing daze. “Tobs!” A voice shouted from the car pulling up into the driveway. Tobin smiled, knowing exactly who it was yelling at her. 

“Travis! You made it!” She yelled back waving her arm at the car, grinning from ear to ear. 

She watched as the car came to a stop in the driveway and smiled at the man sitting in the driver’s seat. Travis Reynolds, Tobin’s best guy friend. This was the first time she had seen him since he came to watch them play at the World Cup and she had never been so happy to see him. Tobin had a lot of best friends, mostly friends she made playing soccer all of the country and the world. But Travis was different. He was her only close guy friend and the only guy she had ever met who truly understood her and who she felt a natural comfort with. As she waited for Travis to get out of the car, she reminisced on their decade long friendship and how it began.

They had met at UNC her first semester in a freshman communications course. The two of them were grouped together for a semester-long film project that led to Travis taking video of the soccer team regularly. He would attend every practice and game, filming every pass, shot, and tackle that was made and then they would spend countless hours editing the film late into the night. Those nights were filled with epic bouts of laughter, two-liter bottles of Coke, and so many boxes of pizza that she wondered how they didn’t gain the Freshman-15. In the end, Travis put together an incredible film of UNC’s soccer season ending in the first of three National Championships she won there. From that year on, Travis attended every single UNC home game and all the away games he could. The two of them were inseparable during their four years in college to the point where everyone assumed they were dating. Tobin often laughed at the thought of it. She never thought of Travis in that way, heck she didn’t really think of any guys in that way. 

Tobin set down the bags she was holding as Travis threw his car door open and leaped out of the driver’s seat. “Hey there, buddy!” She exclaimed with an ear-to-ear grin plastered on her face, holding her arms out as Travis bounded toward her. 

Travis closed the gap between them and wrapped both his arms around Tobin’s waist lifting her off the ground as he hugged her tightly. “Oh I’m so happy to see you!” Travis said as he twirled Tobin around before setting her back down. He looked down at her connecting their eyes. “How are you doing?” He asked concerningly. 

Tobin knew that he was referring to her break up with Shirley, but she wasn’t ready to talk about it just yet so she simply said, “I’m holding up. Happy to be in sunny California with all my best friends” and gave him a slight smile. 

“I’m happy to be here too. The last time we were here together feels like yesterday, huh?” Travis said quietly looking over at the big house in front of them. 

Tobin looked over at the house too, remembering the summer she spent with him, Kelley, and Alex here. A summer she hasn’t, nor ever will, forget. Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of another car speeding up the street. Tobin turns to see who it is and smiles realizing it’s the rest of the group arriving. 

She watches as her fellow UNC alum, Ashlyn, whips the car into the driveway before throwing it into park. All the car doors fly open and Tobin sees Ashlyn and Ali get out. She waits, holding her breath for the last person to step out of the small rental car. Finally, the back door swings open and sees Alex Morgan struggling to get out of the car with an oversized tote bag slung over her shoulder and a large duffle bag in hand. Tobin instinctively takes a step forward, wanting to help her struggling friend, but stops herself to avoid seeming to eager. Travis notices it right away, recognizing the signs of the feelings that Tobin has been trying to hide for so many years. 

“Toby!” Ashlyn exclaims throwing up a hang loose sign at her friend. She then notices the man standing next to him, recognizing the UNC grad before shouting, “Travis! Hey man, great to see you!”

“Hey Ashlyn, good to see you too!” Travis smiles back before turning to Tobin. “Hey why don’t you go help them with their stuff and I’ll get the rest of the stuff out of the Jeep.”

“I don’t want to leave you to get all this, Trav” Tobin says shaking her head. 

“Go, Tobs. I got this. She looks like she needs some serious help.” He nods his head toward Alex and gives Tobin a reassuring smile. 

She smiles slightly back at him, an understanding between the two of them. Travis was one of the few people who knew her true feelings and that was only because he had guessed it years ago. She appreciated that he never pushed her to talk about it and yet somehow totally understood the turmoil that her unrequited love caused her. 

Tobin jogged over to Alex’s side, reaching around her to grab the large duffel out of her hand as her friend struggled to lug it out of the car. “I got it, Lex.” 

Alex, surprised, tripped over Tobin’s foot as she took a step backward away from the car. Tobin quickly grabbed her by the waist to keep her from falling. “Woah there!” Tobin groaned as she pulled Alex close to her, helping her regain her balance. The two were nose to nose as Alex looked down at Tobin, smiling. Alex’s bright blue eyes connected with Tobin’s deep brown ones and Tobin immediately felt her chest tighten up as she forgot how to breath for a moment. Their gaze lingered for a few moments too long causing Ashlyn to look over at Ali with a raised eyebrow. 

The moment ended quickly, however, as Alex pulled away from Tobin’s grip, “We’ve only been here thirty seconds and you’re already knocking me over!” she teased, slapping Tobin’s shoulder. 

Tobin caught her breath again, disappointed at the lack of contact between the too of them now. “Sorry, Al. I was just trying to help you with all the crap you brought!” She retorted before lifting up the heavy duffle bag. “Oh my God, Lex. What did you bring?! This thing weighs like fifty pounds” She groaned as she struggled to lift the duffle onto her shoulder. 

“We are going to be here for a whole week, Tobin. I had to bring options! Not all of us wear shorts and a t-shirt every day.” The rest of the group laughed at Alex’s comment.

“Tobin, you can carry Ali’s stuff instead if you want. Princess brought two bags of crap!” Ashlyn laughed as she slammed the car door shut and looked down at the pile of bags that now lay on the ground. 

Ali smacked Ashlyn in the arm. “Babe, you know I dress up for you right? If you want I can just walk around in baggy sweats and an oversized T-shirt all day.” She replied glaring at her girlfriend.

Ashlyn smiled at the pouting girl, “You know I think you look beautiful in anything you wear, Princess. Sweats and an oversized T-shirt included. But I was just messing with you, I appreciate that you like to look good for me” She said as she wrapped her arms around Ali’s waist and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

Ali blushed before kissing Ashlyn lightly on the lips, “You’re such a shmoozer.” 

Kelley interrupted the sweet moment when she came onto the porch shouting, “Guuuuys! Let’s go! Get your asses in here so we can get this vacation started! I already allocated the rooms. No need to thank me!” She said as she held her hands up as if she had just done everyone a huge favor. “Ali and Ash, you get the master bedroom, Alex you’re with me in the bunk bed room with the sick view, Arod and Cheney are in the downstairs room with Ryan, and Tobin, sorry but you’re stuck the boy you brought in the room with the two twin beds downstairs. Got it? Okay, great. Let’s move people!” She exclaimed before turning around and motioning everyone to follow her. 

Tobin looked at all the stuff - duffle bags, coolers, grocery bags, etc. - that still needed to be taken into the house. She shook her head knowing Kelley would be no help to get this all inside. Alex looked over at her, thinking the same thing and shaking her head chuckling softly before picking up her large tote. Tobin smiled slightly and adjusted Alex’s large duffle bag before the two of them headed toward the door. 

Ali grabbed the box of alcohol they brought while Ashlyn grabbed hers and Ali’s bags before following Tobin and Alex. Travis was the last one, loading up the cooler and putting his arm through as many of the grocery bags as he could before trudging his way inside. He should have known he’d be stuck with all the heavy lifting. This is going to be an interesting week, he thought to himself. 

Little did he know, he had no idea how interesting it would turn out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in the present day when Tobin decides to invite Travis and some of the gals to spend a week in California during their month off in November. Kelley, Tobin and Alex have just all just gotten out of long term relationships, Ali & Ash are thinking about their future, Cheney has played her final match on the National Team, and everyone is looking forward to a relaxing vacation. This trip is a getaway from the stress, but leads to a lot of flashbacks to the summer of 2008 when Tobin, Kelley, and Alex were in California playing club soccer and living with Travis and his family. That summer was filled with friendship and budding romance, but was cut short when Tobin was called up for the Olympics. Now with all their hearts hurting and, even though it’s more than 7 years later, they’re back to where it all began - is everyone finally ready to finish what they started?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback! Going to continue with the plotline. I have a lot of ideas about where I want this to go and it's going to include flashbacks like the one that's in this chapter. Based on how this is going, I plan on this story being pretty long so bear with me as it moves pretty slowly. I'm just trying to fill in some of the background and set the stage before I move into each relationship. Let me know your thoughts and if you have any ideas or things you'd like me to write about!

After dumping the load of stuff he was carrying in the kitchen, Travis made his way back to car and finished grabbing the suitcases out of the back. He made his way back inside the large beach house and navigated his way to the back bedroom that Kelley had stuck him and Tobin in. Stepping into the small room, memories came flooding back to him as he dropped his and Tobin’s bags on the floor. It was the room he had spent his teenage summers in. The room he and his brother occupied for three months because his family rented out this beach house from June to August every year since he was fourteen. It had been a few years since he had been there now that he lived in North Carolina, but somehow this place felt like home. He smiled at the familiarity.

Travis snapped out of his reminiscing as Tobin entered the room. “Oh Trav, you didn’t have to grab my stuff.” She said with slight guilt in her voice.

“It’s no problem, Tobs. I had to get mine anyways. Plus I’m sure it took all your strength the heave Alex’s bag upstairs” he chided smiling down at his friend.

“Seriously though. That girl needs to learn how to pack more efficiently. She overpacks for everything, even weekend trips for games!” Tobin chuckled thinking about all those times she had to help Alex shove her overstuffed duffle into the overhead compartments on their countless plane rides. Tobin always pretended to be annoyed, but in reality she looked forward to it because that meant that Alex needed her for something and, well,she enjoyed being needed by Alex.

“So which bed are you going to take?” Travis asked, interrupting Tobin’s thoughts.

“Oh, um...I don’t care. You used to sleep in the one by the window, so just take that one” She replied, shrugging.

“I can’t believe you remember which bed I used to sleep in!” Travis joked with fake puppy dog look on his face. Tobin slapped his arm and shook her head in annoyance. “It’s cute that remember Tobs, but I’ll let you sleep in my old bed and I’ll take the one closest to the door. That way if someone comes to murder us, they’ll have to get through me first.” Travis smiled goofily, puffing his chest out.

“Wow, aren’t you just a gentleman.” Tobin said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and giving Travis a joking grin before throwing her small duffle bag on the far bed by the window. She then turned to leave the room. “I’m going to go help Cheney put the stuff away in the kitchen and get dinner started. We need to get the grill started for the burgers and hot dogs. You coming?”

“Ah yes, I am the man. I build fire!” Travis replied in a Neanderthalic voice with his chest still puffed out.

“It’s only been twenty minutes and I’m already regretting inviting you on this trip.” Tobin shook her head and headed out the door toward the kitchen.

Travis laughed and, chest still puffed out, followed his friend.

\----

An hour later, the entire group was seated outside on the big deck that spanned the entire back of the house. The wooden deck extended above the sandy Malibu beach, offering breathtaking views of the setting sun. The group was chatting away, laughing loudly, and taking in the gorgeous view that lay in front of them. Cheney and ARod finished putting the platters of food on the table before sitting down to join their friends. As Kelley dove in for the hamburger buns, Cheney slapped her hand. “Ouch!” Kelley yelped, pulling her hand back.

“Before we eat,” Lauren stated to the group while glaring at Kelley, “I just wanted to say a few words. First off, thank you Tobin for planning this and inviting everyone to this beautiful Malibu home.” She then looked over at Travis before continuing, “And thank you, Travis, for renting out this house for us. It’s beautiful and we are so happy to be here. Thank you to everyone else: Ash, Ali, Kelley, Alex and Amy for coming to spend the week here. I know everyone has had a rough couple of weeks and I think this week will be a much needed break for us all.” They all nodded their heads in agreement, thinking of all their own situations and the stresses they've been dealing with since the World Cup. “I cherish these times now more than ever, now that I’m no longer going to be playing on the National Team and I love that I get to spend an entire week with you beautiful people. So let’s have a wonderful week and, yeah, dig in!”

The group nodded in agreement before everyone dove in and started filling their plates with food. Familiar chatter, endless bantering, and fits of laughter filled the air above the deck as they all enjoyed their dinner and each other’s company. The sun went down slowly as their plates emptied and stomachs filled causing Cheney to light some large candles on the table to provide a little lighting as they continued chatting.

Travis enjoyed being around this group of women, especially Tobin. She made sure to include him in the conversation and continually looked over at him to ensure he was comfortable. He appreciated her inclusion of him, but it was totally unnecessary because nothing about this felt uncomfortable to him. In fact, it reminded him of that summer. Those nights they spent on this deck laughing, telling stories and drinking cheap beer long after the sun went down. He smiled to himself remembering those nights and, when he looked up, he made eye contact with Kelley who smiled back at him seeming to know exactly what he was thinking about. They held their gaze for a moment and suddenly the memory of the first time they met came rushing back to him.

_“Hey you guys finally made it!” Travis said after throwing the front door open. “Glad you were able to find the place.”_

_On the porch stood his best friend, Tobin Heath, and the two other girls that would be staying with his family for the summer. “Hi, yeah sorry! Kelley is a horrible driver and took about fifteen wrong turns...but we made it.” Tobin explained._

_“No worries, just glad you got here in one piece.” Travis replied before looking back at the two girls that stood behind Tobin. “So which one of you is Kelley?” He questioned._

_“Ah shoot, sorry. Um this is Kelley. Kelley O’Hara” She said pointing at the shortest of the three girls standing on her left. Travis looked down at her, nodding a hello, and immediately noticed the hundreds of freckles that dotted her face. She had bright hazel eyes and her hair was pulled into a messy bun on her head. He didn’t know why, but his first thought was that she was cute._

_“And this is Alex Morgan.” She continued, pointing to the brown haired, blue eyed girl on her right. Travis peeled his eyes off Kelley to look over at Alex before nodding a hello to the third girl. Cute friends, Travis thought. “Kelley, Alex, this is Travis Reynolds and ya...his family graciously offered to host us this summer.”_

_“It’s no problem, Tobs. I’m glad to have you guys here! Come on in, let’s get you all settled.” He said as he moved out of the way to let the trio into his home._

_The three girls filed through the doorway and Kelley’s jaw dropped as she entered the huge beach house. “My god, this place is huge. And that view! Oh my god, it’s gorgeous” She exclaimed as she continued walking toward the back of the house where the trifold doors were open to the expansive deck that looked out over the blue ocean._

_Not waiting for the group, she moved out onto the deck, eyeing the surfers that were floating in the water below them. “Dudes, we are totally going surfing tomorrow right?!” She asked excitedly, turning back to the others._

_The other three had slowly followed the freckle-faced girl outside and Travis chuckled at her enthusiasm. The only other girl he knew that got that excited about surfing was Tobin. He looked over at his friend, who smiled back at him before replying to Kelley, “Travis and I go every morning so I hope you like getting up at 5am.”_

_Kelley turned around to face the Tarheel, beaming. “I’ll see you at 4:45 then.”_

_Travis smiled in excitement, already looking forward to the next few months. He was going to like having these girls around._

“Yo, Travis...Travis!” Tobin waved a hand in front of her friend’s face trying to get his attention until he finally snapped out of his trance.

“Sorry, what?” He said as his thoughts came back to the present day.

“Dude you literally missed that entire conversation.” Tobin declared. “It's getting cold out here so we decided to clean this up and move inside for wine and Monopoly Deal. You coming or what?” She asked before standing up and, without waiting for an answer, headed through the trifold doors toward the living room.

Travis looked around and saw that half of the girls had already cleared their plates and gone inside. He muttered a sorry to Tobin and started to pick up his plates to go inside. When he looked up, Kelley was the only one still outside on the deck with him, clearing the last of plates.

“Deep in thought, huh?” She raised an eyebrow at Travis. “Thinking about the good ol’ days?”

Travis shrugged, "Hard not to remember them, being here with you gals.” Travis responded, giving Kelley a half smile.

Kelley nodded slowly, seeming to agree with what he said. She then looked Travis straight in the eye, holding his gaze before stating, “That was one of my favorite summers, you know. Right behind Summer 2012, I’d say. Summer 2008 -- a summer I’ll never forget.” Kelley then turned and walked inside leaving the words hanging in the space between her and Travis. 

Travis watched her as she walked away from him. He couldn’t get a good read on her, but she left him wondering what in particular made that summer unforgettable. He followed her inside to join the rest of the girls, and found himself hoping that he was at least part of the reason.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in the present day when Tobin decides to invite Travis and some of the gals to spend a week in California during their month off in November. Kelley, Tobin and Alex have just all just gotten out of long term relationships, Ali & Ash are thinking about their future, Cheney has played her final match on the National Team, and everyone is looking forward to a relaxing vacation. This trip is a getaway from the stress, but leads to a lot of flashbacks to the summer of 2008 when Tobin, Kelley, and Alex were in California playing club soccer and living with Travis and his family. That summer was filled with friendship and budding romance, but was cut short when Tobin was called up for the Olympics. Now with all their hearts hurting and, even though it’s more than 7 years later, they’re back to where it all began - is everyone finally ready to finish what they started?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, guys! It's a Talex chapter so there's a lot I wanted to fit in here. I hope you enjoy, please give any feedback and hopefully I'll update again soon!

“Oh my God this photo is great!” Kelley burst out laughing as she held out her phone for Tobin to see. Tobin shook her head in embarrassment, looking at the picture of her kissing a bottle of cat-shaped wine that Ali had found at a store in LA. “This is definitely Insta-worthy!” Kelley exclaimed as she sat back down, still laughing.

“Oh geez, Kel. You know I hate cats...I can’t believe I just did that.” Tobin put her face in her hands in regret.

“Don’t worry Tobs, I’ll be sure to note your hatred of cats in my post.” Kelley assured her as she began uploading the photo.

Ten seconds later, Ali burst out in laughter. She was laying on the ground, her head in Ashlyn’s lap. “Kelley, that is gold! Babe, look at this” she said, lifting her phone up so Ashlyn could see it.

“Oh my god, Tobin. You look like you could really show that kitty cat a good time.” Ashlyn joked as Ali and Kelley continued their bouts of laughter.

“Alright, alright. Can we just get back to this round of Monopoly Deal? Posting photos isn’t going to make you lose any faster.” Tobin fired at Kelley.

“I told you I’m done playing, Tobin. You’re a cheater and I don’t play with cheaters!” Kelley humphed not removing her eyes from her phone.

“Just because I’m kicking your ass doesn’t make me a cheater! Guys, tell her I’m not a cheater!” Tobin said looking around the room for support.

Lauren and ARod were playing with Ryan near the fireplace and both held their hands up. “We’re not getting involved, Tobin” Lauren stated. Tobin looked over to Ashlyn and Ash who were still laughing at the photo of Tobin and realized they’d be no help either. Her eyes fell on Travis who was sitting at the kitchen bar, removed from the group, He shrugged and held his hands up, “I think it’s better if I stay outta this one Tobs.”

“You’re all no help... Alex - tell her I’m not a cheater!” Tobin insisted as she turned to look at Alex for support. Alex, however, wasn’t paying attention. She was leaning back against the plush couch, her glass of wine cradled between her hands on her lap and her eyes glazed over as she was deep in thought.

Tobin’s smile fell off her face as she looked at her best friend. Concerned, she leaned over and rested a hand on Alex’s knee. “Alex?”

“Huh? What?” Alex snapped back to reality, looking over at Tobin. “Sorry...I was just, um, thinking.” She said shaking her head and sitting up straighter. “What did you say?”

“It’s nothing…” Tobin replied quietly. “I was just trying to tell Kelley that I’m not a cheater…”

“Oh. Ya…” Alex mumbled slowly. Everyone had gone silent, the room feeling heavy. Alex, realizing this, shook her head. “You’re not a cheater. Kelley is just really bad at this game.” Alex smiled weakly, trying to lighten the somber mood that had fallen over the room.

Kelley threw down her phone on the couch, throwing a dramatic fit. “I am not bad at this game! You are both cheaters. Let’s go, Baby Horse. One more round and I’ll show you!” She started picking up the cards.

Alex shook her head, standing up. “Maybe you can ‘show me’ another time, Kel. I’m done for tonight. I think I’m gonna go outside to get some fresh air.” She grabbed her glass of wine and walked slowly over the back doors, sliding them open before disappearing onto the dark deck.

Tobin watched her with growing concern. She hated seeing Alex so sad, it took everything in her not to run after Alex and wrap her arms around her.

Lauren broke the silence that had fallen over the room. “Well, I think it’s time to call it night everybody. Ryan is starting to get fussy and it’s getting late. We’ve got a busy week ahead of us!”

Everyone nodded in agreement, slowly starting to get up from their places in the living room. ARod picked up a sleepy Ryan and said goodnight to everyone before heading to their room. Ashlyn and Ali hugged their friends before interlacing fingers and heading to the master bedroom. Kelley finished packing up the Monopoly deal cards as Tobin grabbed all the wine glasses to take to kitchen. “I can wait down here for her before I head up to our room.” Kelley said to Tobin.

“You don’t have to do that Kel. I’m gonna go out there to make sure she’s alright. You should get some sleep, we gotta get up early for surfing tomorrow” Tobin reminded her friend.

“This is true.” Kelley nodded slowly. “Well, let me know if she needs anything, ok?”

“I will.” Tobin assured her, pulling Kelley in for a hug. “Goodnight Kel.”

“Goodnight Tobs.” Kelley said. “Goodnight Cheney, goodnight Travis.” She then turned and headed up to her room.

Lauren helped Travis and Tobin finish putting the dishes in the dishwasher. She then started to grab the pots and pans off the stove before Travis stopped her. “Don’t worry about that Lauren. You cooked a lovely dinner. Let me finish cleaning this up.” He insisted as he grab the dirty cookware from her hands.

Cheney smiled up at the handsome man. “You’re a keeper, you know that Travis?” She stated sincerely causing Travis to blush slightly.

“Ah don’t give him a bigger ego than he’s already got, Cheney.” Tobin teased.

Lauren chuckled, pulling her friend in for a hug. “Goodnight Tobs. Thank you again for planning this. I’m so excited for this week with you girls. And guy.” She added, smiling again at Travis.

“Of course, Chen. We had to have one more epic week of fun before you leave us forever!”

“Stop that, Tobs. You know I’ll always be here. It might not be the same, and I might not see you 300 days out of the year, but we’ll always be The New Kids.” She said, still holding onto Tobin.

“I know. New Kids forever. I love you, Cheney. Go get some sleep.”

“I love you too, Tobin. Goodnight.” Lauren said, giving Tobin one more squeeze before heading to the room she was sharing with ARod.

As Lauren disappeared from sight, Tobin turned around to look outside. She could see Alex’s faint outline leaning against the railing of the deck. Her heart ached for Alex. She knew Alex was hurting from her break-up with Servando, knew that Alex was confused and questioning her decision to stay with the Thorns. Tobin was ecstatic when Alex decided to stay in Portland instead of moving to Orlando to be closer to Servando. She knew how hard of a decision it was for Alex, but Alex was set on making the best choice for her soccer career. Unfortunately, Servando didn't get that and filed for divorce the day after the Expansion Draft. Alex had been distant and not herself for weeks now; it had taken hours of persuasion to get her to even agree to come on this vacation.

“Hey...hey” Tobin felt something touch her arm, snapping her out of her deep thoughts. She looked up to see Travis standing next to her.

“Sorry...I was just thinking” Tobin stuttered, looking down.

“I know. Go talk to her, Tobin. She needs you. You need her.” Travis said, putting has hands on Tobin’s shoulders.

Tobin looked up at him, sadness filling her eyes. “It hurts me to see her in pain like that. For some reason I feel like I'm responsible.” She uttered slowly.

“Tobin, you are not responsible for the choices that Alex made. But you are part of the reason she chose to stay in Portland and she needs you to get through this.” Travis reasoned. 

Tobin wanted to go out there to comfort Alex, but part of her was holding back. She felt somewhat guilty for being somewhat glad that Alex and Servando had broken up. She knew it was bad to feel that way, but she couldn’t help it. It gave her hope that maybe, just maybe, she could finally have Alex all to herself. Her head pounded at the thought. She couldn’t take advantage of Alex like that. Alex was hurting and Tobin needed to be her friend, she didn’t need to complicate things anymore by expressing her feelings.

“Tobin, just go out there and talk to her. You don’t need to do anything else tonight. Just go be her friend.” Travis urged, seeming to understand the exact emotions that Tobin was feeling.

She nodded slowly, wrapping her arms around Travis’ waist and putting her head against his broad chest. “I’m glad you’re here Trav. Thank you.”

Travis returned the embrace, dropping a kiss on the top of Tobin’s head. “Of course, Tobs. I’m always here for you. I’ll wait up, okay?”

Tobin nodded, pulling away and turning to head outside. She took a deep breath before sliding open the back door and stepping out into the cold night.

\-----------------------------

Alex heard the door open and closed her eyes. She really didn’t want to be around anyone right now. A moment later, she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist from behind. “Hey, Al” a familiar voice whispered into her ear.

Tobin, she thought. She breathed a sigh of relief. The warmth of Tobin’s arms around her relaxed her as she leaned back into Tobin’s embrace. “Hi, Toby.” She returned.

“How are you doing?” Tobin asked gently as she released Alex and moved next to her against the deck railing. Alex frowned, suddenly missing the safety of Tobin's arms.

“I’m holding up...barely.” Alex managed, looking out into the night. “I just needed a few minutes to myself, you know?”

“I know, Al.” Tobin wasn’t sure if Alex meant that she wanted Tobin to leave her alone. She shifted slowly from one leg to another, unsure of what to do next.

“Thank you for coming to check on me though. I was starting to get a little too alone.” Alex said, sensing Tobin’s uneasiness.

Tobin looked over at Alex, locking eyes with the forward. The moon was bright and Alex’s blue eyes shone brightly in its light. She could also see that Alex’s eyes were puffy from crying and she had small bags under her eyes, probably from lack of sleep. Tobin’s heart ached as she put a hand over Alex’s and looked intensely into her eyes. “You’ll never be alone, Alex. I’m always right here. I know I can’t replace him, but I’ll always be here for you...”

“I know, Tobs and I love you for that. But...can we not talk about him right now? I’m just...not in the mood. I just want to not think about it for a few minutes, you know?”

Tobin nodded silently. A silence fell over the two of them, Tobin’s hand still resting on Alex’s. She wasn’t sure what to say next so she said nothing. After a few seconds, she felt Alex’s hand move underneath hers. She looked down and watched as Alex intertwined their fingers together. Tobin’s heart fluttered slightly.

Alex was looking down at the hand that was now intertwined with hers. She examined it carefully, thinking deeply. Tobin watched Alex carefully, not saying anything, feeling as though Alex was about to say something.

She didn’t have to wait long before Alex spoke softly, still staring down at their hands. “You know, I’ve always liked your hands.”

“Really? I didn’t know that” Tobin whispered back. The response came out slowly as she tried to control her breathing. The feeling of Alex’s hand in hers was causing her heart to beat erratically.

Alex looked up slowly, locking eyes with Tobin before smiling slightly. “Yeah, Tobs. They make me feel safe. The first time you grabbed my hand you asked me to trust you and, since that moment, I haven’t stopped trusting you . Do you remember that?” She asked. Tobin could’ve sworn she saw a sparkle in the young woman’s eye.

Tobin’s brow furrowed as her mind went reeling back in time. The first time they held hands? She had no idea. Then, it hit her.

“That summer...we went cliff jumping!” Tobin exclaimed, remembering the moment from over seven years ago.

Alex laughed lightly, nodding. “Do you remember that day?” She asked.

Tobin thought harder, the images rushing back into her mind. Suddenly she could remember that snapshot in time, seven years ago, like it was yesterday…

_“Come on, Alexxxxx! Just jump already, ya big scaredy cat!” Kelley yelled up to a shaking Alex._

_Alex was standing on the edge of the cliff, looking down at the clear blue water that seem miles away from her. She closed her eyes and took a step back. “Guys, I can’t. It’s too high!” Alex whined as she backed away from the ledge._

_Kelley looked over at Tobin who was treading water next to her. “Is this girl serious? What a wuss. I’m terrified of heights and even I did it! I guess this is what happens to you when you go to Cal.” She remarked as she shook her head in disapproval._

_“Oh, stop it with your Stanford/Cal rivalry and cut her some slack, Kel. She just needs some encouragement. I’m going to go help her out.” Tobin said before starting to swim toward the cliff. She pulled herself up onto one of the small boulders before starting to scale the rocky incline, making her way up to where Alex was standing. When she made it to the top, she saw Alex standing about ten feet from the ledge, arms wrapped around her chest and her eyes tightly shut. Tobin stared for a moment at the young, lean forward noticing her long, toned legs and flat stomach that were shown off by her bikini. She is beautiful, Tobin thought._

_“Guys, I’m pruning down here! Let’s go!!” Kelley’s shouts pulled Tobin back to reality._

_Tobin treaded slowly over to wear Alex was standing before gently saying, “Hi, Alex.”_

_Alex’s eyes shot open, startled. It took her a second to recognize Tobin before she replied, “Oh, hi Tobin. You scared me!”_

_“Sorry about that. I’m here to help.” Tobin chuckled._

_“I don’t know, Tobin. I can’t do it...what if I get hurt?” Alex quivered, her blue eyes full of fear._

_Tobin lost her breath for a moment as she looked into those bright eyes. In that moment, she wanted nothing more but to make Alex feel safe. “You won’t get hurt, Al. I’ll make sure of it.”_

_“Al?” Alex questioned, hearing the nickname for the first time._

_“Sorry - Alex. Do you not like Al?” Tobin responded, flustered and embarrassed that she had started using a nickname with a girl she had known for only a few weeks._

_“No, it's just different. All my good friends call me Ali or Lex.” Alex replied, shrugging._

_“Ah, I see. Well I'm sure how good of friends we are just yet, so is okay if I stick with Al?” Tobin trailed off, looking down at the ground to hide her embarrassment._

_Alex thought about it for a moment. " Yeah, I kind of like Al when you say it. But, I think we could be good friends one day...Toby.” She smiled at the use of the nickname._

_Tobin looked up, shaking her head as she let out a laugh. “No, no, no. No Toby. I hate that nickname.”_

_“Well that’s too bad, Toby. I like it - I’m sticking with it.”_

_“Fine. I’ll make you a deal, Al." Tobin emphasized the nickname. "You jump off this cliff with me and I’ll let you call me Toby all you want.” Tobin reasoned, nodding her head over to the edge of the tall rock._

_Alex thought about this for a moment, eyeing the water below her as if deciding whether or not the deal was worth it. After a long pause from Alex, Tobin decided to help her out. “I’ll go with you. We’ll jump together.”_

_Alex looked into the brown eyes of the tanned midfielder. “You promise I won’t get hurt?”_

_Tobin took a step closer to Alex, looking directly into her beautiful blue eyes. “I promise you won’t get hurt.”_

_The two held gaze for a few moments, Alex searching Tobin’s face for any signs of doubt. Finally, without warning she grabbed Tobin’s hand with her own. "Fine, but I'm making sure you're coming with me!" Tobin was startled by the sudden contact and the tingling sensation that shot up her arm and made her heart skip a beat. She looked down to see her tan fingers intertwined with Alex’s before looking back up and into Alex’s eyes._

_“I better not regret this.” Alex murmured as she broke their gaze and looked back down at the water below her._

_Kelley, who was still treading in the water, shouted up at them. “Any day now, Princess! I’m gonna be sixty by the time you get down here!”_

_Tobin shook her head laughing before taking a step forward and pulling Alex with her. They were now standing on the very edge of the cliff and Alex had closed her eyes again. Looking over at her, Tobin squeezed the young girl’s hand before asking, “Do you trust me, Al?”_

_Alex opened her eyes slowly, looking down at the water and then into Tobin’s chocolate brown eyes. In that moment, Alex felt a sense of calm come over her. The warmth of Tobin’s hand radiated through her body and the fear inside her had subsided. She didn’t know why, but there was something about the look in Tobin’s eyes that told her that she had nothing to worry about. Alex slowly nodded, squeezing the midfielder’s hand in return, “I trust you...Toby.”_

_With those words, the two girls faced forward and, hand in hand, took the leap._

Alex smiled brightly as Tobin finished recounting the story. “Kelley swears she was treading water for hours waiting for you to jump.” Tobin recalled, causing both her and Alex to laugh at the memory.

A comfortable silence fell over the two once their chuckles had subsided. The sound of the ocean waves crashing filled the space between them as they stood close together, still holding hands. After a few moments, Alex sighed slightly, looking down at their intertwined fingers and deep in thought. Tobin watched her carefully, trying to figure out what the forward was thinking.

“I’ve trusted you ever since that day, Tobs and you've never let me down. You’ve always made me feel safe. You've always protected me and been there for me. You’ve always felt like...home” Alex murmured quietly, leaning into Tobin’s side.

Tobin’s heart fluttered slightly as Alex finished speaking. Those final words hung in the air above them, knowing that Alex’s decision to choose Portland as her home was a main factor in Servando leaving her. Tobin let those last five words sink in, wondering exactly what Alex meant by them. She squeezed Alex’s hand lightly, unsure of what to say next.

Before she can think of a response, Alex pulls away and Tobin sees a few tears on her face. “Al...” Tobin starts, her heart aching.

Alex shakes her head and releases her hand from Tobin’s grip before wiping the tears from her face. “I’m fine” she starts, shaking her head and backing away from her friend. “I’m tired, I just want to go to bed.” Alex mutters, turning away.

Tobin doesn’t want to let her go, but knows that she can’t say anything right now to make Alex feel better. She nods her head slowly before putting an arm over Alex’s shoulder. “Let’s get you to bed, Al.” Tobin whispers, leading the forward inside the house.

When they reach the stairs, the two girls stop and face each other. Tobin looks up at Alex and gently wipes a tear from her cheek. “It’ll get better, Al…” she offers. Alex simply nods slowly. “I’m here for you.” Tobin whispers, pulling Alex into a tight hug.

After a few moments, Alex pulls back - much to the dismay of Tobin. “I know, Tobs. We'll talk about it when I’m ready, okay?” Tobin nods in understanding. “Goodnight, Tobin. I love you.” Alex mumbles before turning around and heading upstairs.

Tobin watches her go before whispering, “Goodnight, Al. I love you too.” She heads off to bed, wondering if Alex will ever know just how much she means those three simple words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile for me to post this chapter! I was really struggling with how I wanted it to go and where I wanted the story to go. I hope you like it...I'm going to really focus on the Talex relationship and have all the other characters be a little more of supporting characters, so I hope you all enjoy! Please let me know if you have any feedback or suggestions. I'll try to update again ASAP!

“Dude, you’re tearing it up out here this morning!” Ashlyn yelled over at Kelley who was paddling out to where she and Tobin sat on their surfboards, bobbing over the waves that formed beneath them.

Kelley was beaming as she pulled up to her two teammates. “Impressed Harris?”

“Actually, yeah! You rode that last wave all the way to shore, bro.”

“Ah c’mon now Ash that’s novice stuff. We all know I’m the best surfer out here” Kelley stated matter-of-factly.

Tobin rolled her eyes at the defender and looked over at Ash who just shook her head. “Last time I ever give you a compliment, Kel. That big head of yours is gonna knock us all off our boards.” Ash retorted before she sent a splash of water Kelley’s way. 

Kelley reeled back as the cold water hit her face. “You bitch.” She glared before sending repeated splashes back at Ash quickly leading to a water fight as they struggled to stay on their boards.

Tobin paddled away from the duo, trying to avoid getting involved. As she moved out of harm’s way, she sat back up on her board looking toward the shore. It was a little after 9am now and she saw that Lauren, ARod, and Ryan had made their way down to the sand and were building a small sandcastle. Behind them, Ali and Alex were laying in their bikinis on their beach towels, trying to take advantage of the sun’s rays on this warm November day. Tobin sat there smiling, feeling blessed to have all her best friends in one place.

Speaking of best friends, where’s Travis? Tobin thought to herself. She whipped her head left and right scanning the water for him. After a second she spotted his brown hair above a towering wave that he was taking on. She watched as his surfboard skimmed the surface of the water and the wave push him closer to shore. Suddenly his board caught the edge of the water and he lost his balance, crashing hard into the cool Pacific and disappearing under the surface. Tobin held her breath and waited for what seemed like minutes for Travis to resurface. Finally she saw his head pop up above the water and she exhaled in relief.

“Travis! You alright?!” She yelled to her friend as he swam over to his board.

Travis threw a thumbs up over his head as he climbed back on before heading back toward shore.

Tobin was so focused on watching Travis that she didn’t notice that Ash and Kelley had paddled up beside her. “Dude that was a nasty spill, do you think he’s okay?” Ash inquired, surprising Tobin.

“I don’t know...he looks hurt. I should go help him.” Tobin replied, concerned.

“Oh, I think Alex has got it.” Ash said as the three of them saw Alex get up and run to Travis’ aide before helping him up the beach.

“I should go help.” Tobin repeated as she maneuvered on her board to start paddling in.

“Dude, chill. He’s fine. Alex will take care of him. And she doesn’t need your help either.” Ash remarked as she grabbed Tobin’s leg to keep her from swimming away.

Tobin spun her head back around to look at Ash, narrowing her eyes as she was unsure what Ash meant by her final comment. Ashlyn held Tobin’s gaze as if to say, You know what I meant.

“He got a lot cuter.” The intense staring contest between the two was interrupted by this offhanded comment coming from Kelley.

“I’m sorry, what?” Tobin inquired laughing at the randomness of Kelley’s remark.

“What? I’m just saying he’s a lot cuter than he was seven years ago.” She shrugged.

Tobin and Ashlyn looked at each other, eyebrows raised as they both burst out in laughter.

“Dude that was so random. I didn’t even know you thought guys were cute.” Ashlyn chuckled as she adjusted the GoPro on the front of her surfboard.

“Just because I dated Ann, doesn’t mean I don’t think guys are attractive Ashlyn.” Kelley responded defensively.

“Woah, woah relax Kel. We’re just messing with you.” Tobin jumped in, trying to avoid another water fight.

Kelley relaxed a bit before quipping, “Yeah, well at least I have the balls to admit when I think someone’s attractive.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tobin retorted, taken aback.

Kelley looked over at Ashlyn who was shaking her head at her. “She didn’t mean anything by it.” Ashlyn interjected glaring at the defender. “Come on guys, let’s just go catch a few more waves before we have the head back.” She said before starting to paddle away.

Tobin looked at Kelley, confusion on her face. “Kel, what are you talking about?” She asked as Ash continued to paddle away.

“It’s nothing, Tobs. Just forget I said anything.” Kelley replied, rearranging herself on her board.

“Kel….tell me.” Tobin gently pleaded as she grabbed the defender’s board.

Kelley sighed, knowing that Tobin wouldn’t let it go. She turned slowly and looked at her friend before she finally said, “Come on, Tobs. We all know you have the hots for Alex.”

Tobin reeled back, unsure how to respond. She looked down, her face getting hot. Kelley immediately put her hand on Tobin’s shoulder and bent her head down so she could look at Tobin’s face. “It’s okay, Tobs. It’s not like we all sit around talking about it. Plus she has no idea. Come on, I shouldn’t have said anything. Let’s just go catch a few more waves.” She said quickly, trying to change the subject before laying down on her board to start paddling away.

Tobin’s panic subsided, but only slightly. She looked up as Kelley started moving away from her before asking, “Kel, who else knows?” She wasn’t sure she wanted to know the answer.

Kelley looked back at her tan friend before shrugging and replying matter-of-factly, “Everyone.” With that, she then turned and started swimming toward where Ashlyn was waiting.

“Fuck.” Was all that Tobin could think before she followed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 “Aghhh!” Travis moaned as he trudged out of the water and up the sandy beach toward the house, holding his side as he walked.

Alex came running down toward him, a concerned look on her face. “Are you alright? You took a pretty nasty spill out there.”

Travis waved her off. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I hit a rock or something and my back is on fire, but it’s fine.” He replied trying to hide the anguish in his voice.

“You definitely do not look fine, Travis. Stop trying to be a tough guy and let me help you back to the house so I can look at it.” Alex said sternly as she grabbed his arm to support him.

Travis looked behind him and saw Tobin, Kelley and Ashlyn still out on their boards. Tobin looked concerned, but apparently she wasn’t going to come in to check on him. He then looked down at Alex and saw the worried look on her face. He sighed and decided to let the young forward help him up to the house, leaning on her for support.

“Do you need our help?” Lauren asked as she started moving toward the pair.

“No, no. I got it Cheney. Enjoy the sun! We’ll be right back.” Alex insisted as she assisted Travis up the stairs that led to the back deck of the beach house.

When they got inside, Alex helped Travis into one of the bar stools. “There you go” she grunted as he plopped down. “Alright now I need to get a look at your back so we need to take off your wetsuit.” Alex instructed.

Travis felt the pain worsening and nodded in agreement. He started to reach over his head to grab the zipper, but a sharp pain shot through his back. “Owww!” he yelped in pain.

“Stop, stop! Don’t move. I’ll get it.” Alex said jumping in to help. She grabbed the zipper and pulled it down to Travis’ waist, revealing his broad, muscular back. Travis moved slowly to pull his arms out of the sleeves before pushing the top of the wetsuit down. As he did this, Alex gasped.

“How bad it is?” Travis winced.

Alex stood there examining the injury. The right side of Travis’ back was a bright red and already started to swell slightly. Blood was trickling slowly down as she saw the three inch gash that covered the area a few inches above his hips. “It’s not that bad,” Alex lied.

“You’re a horrible liar” was Travis’ response. “But I appreciate you not passing out on me” he chuckled.

“Just stay still. I’ll clean it up in no time. I’ve seen a lot worse on the soccer pitch, believe me.” Alex disappeared for a few moments as she ran to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit she had seen underneath the sink the night before. She then went back the kitchen to grab an ice pack from the freezer.

Travis sat still, leaning against the kitchen bar waiting for Alex to gather up all the things she needed. From where he was seated, he could see Tobin and her two surfer buddies deep in conversation. He didn’t have much time to ponder what they could be talking about before Alex was back and starting to clean up his cut.

“This is going to sting a bit…” Alex said apologetically before dabbing Travis’ cut with an alcohol swab.

Travis winced and put his fist in his mouth to keep from yelling. After a few minutes, Alex had finished cleaning the area and Travis began to relax. She grabbed the first aid kit and started to work on bandaging him up.

“Why did you never learn how to surf?” Travis asked after a few moments of silence, staring out the window at Tobin, Kelley, and Ash on their boards.

Alex looked up, surprised at his question. She shrugged as she kept working on his gash, “I tried, but apparently it’s the one thing I’ll never be good at.” Travis smiled at her response, knowing how competitive Alex was. “It also doesn’t help that neither you nor Kelley ever tried to help me!” Alex accused.

Travis looked back over his shoulder at the forward, an amused smile creeping across his face. “That doesn’t sound like me. If I didn’t try to help, it must have been because you were just really awful at it.” He teased.

Alex feigned offense and scoffed. “You and Kelley gave up on me after day one - great coaches you were! The only person who really tried was Tobin. She wanted me to learn so badly, she would stay out there for hours with me.” Alex smiled at the memory. “I was awful and so uncoordinated on the board, but she refused to give up until I finally stood up.”

Travis was still looking at Alex, watching her face as she talked about Tobin. Alex was looking down, smiling to herself and he could see that the memory brought joy to her. After a small silence, he spoke softly, “She never wanted you to feel alone. Tobin wanted you to be included in what we were doing. I don’t think she minded being out there with you for however long it took for you to stand. It was important to her that you were happy and that you succeeded -- no matter what sacrifice it took on her part.” As he was saying this, Alex looked up and met his eyes, the two holding a gaze as he spoke. “Even seven years later...that’s still the most important thing to her.” He finished, never breaking eye contact with Alex.

There was a sincerity in Travis’ eyes that kept Alex from looking away. She could see that he meant every word he said and that there was a deeper meaning to them. Alex smiled and nodded slightly, letting him know that she understood how much she meant to Tobin - or at least how much she thought she meant to Tobin. He smiled back and she realized what a nice face Travis had. Not nice as in good looking, although he was very attractive, but nice as in kind. He had strong features, but there was something about him that was soft and trustworthy. It reminded her of Servando, it was one of the reasons she had been so drawn to him when they first started dating. The thought made her look away abruptly, shaking her head and pushing back any thoughts of her soon-to-be-ex-husband. Instead, she let her thoughts drift back to somewhere safe -- Tobin. She thought again about her best friend and her determination and dedication to teaching her to surf and how she literally would not give up until Alex finally stood up and rode one wave. A smile crept back on Alex’s face as the memory came flooding back to her.

 

_“Tobinnn, I can't do it!” Alex whined as she pulled her board out of the water and onto the sand, plopping down onto it. “I've fallen every single time and I'm not getting any better, I give up.”_

_Tobin had followed Alex out of the ocean and was now standing over her, arms crossed. “Alex Morgan quitting? Wow...never thought I'd see the day.” Tobin taunted._

_Alex looked up at the midfielder, squinting against the bright sun. “Don't do that. I'm not quitting, I just don't see the point since I have such an awful teacher.” Alex ribbed back._

_Tobin chuckled at the forward, too amused to even pretend to be hurt. She kneeled down in front of the forward so they were eye level and put her hands on Alex’s knees. “Alex you can do this. It just some time, but I know you don’t want to give up. I will sit out here with you as long as it takes, but I will not let you give up. I may have only known you a few weeks, but I know you are not a quitter and I am not going to be the girl who lets you.”_

_Alex looked up to meet Tobin's eyes and saw the sincerity in them. She liked that Tobin was so invested in teaching her to surf and she didn't want to disappoint the midfielder. She also liked spending so much time with Tobin - it was nice. Alex smiled and started to stand up. “Alright then, we'll keep going. But I still blame you for it taking this long.” She deadpanned as she grabbed her board and headed for the water. “You coming or what?!”_

_Tobin shook her head, smiling. For some reason she actually liked the way in which Alex insulted her. Tobin grabbed her board and ran after Alex into the ocean. The waves were pretty small and she paddled out to start shouting instructions at her younger friend._

_For the next hour Tobin watched as Alex fell repeatedly, got too scared to even attempt on the bigger waves, and swallowed gallons of salt water. Tobin had to admit she was pretty impressed by the forward’s resilience as she continued to get back on her board no matter how nasty of a spill she took._

_Alex was getting more and more frustrated with every minute. She had never been so bad at something, but the desire to succeed kept her going. That and the fact that she didn't want to let Tobin down. Tobin wanted so badly for Alex to finally stand up on her board and therefore Alex wouldn't stop until she did. But as the sun set over the horizon, it seemed like Alex was going to have to give up for the day._

_But then, just as all hope seemed lost, it happened._

_Tobin had already headed in and was pulling her board out onto the beach, but Alex decided to give it one more run. Alex eyed a wave slowly building momentum coming towards her and turned around to start paddling with it. As the wave picked up pace, Alex could feel herself being pulled up by it. Without thinking, she waited for the right moment before sitting up onto her knees, stabilizing herself with her hands and finally popping up into a standing position. For the first time the whole day, there was no wobbling, no slipping, no crashing into the cold ocean water beneath it. Instead there was only the sensation of the wind in her face, water spraying on her from the wave that propelled her forward, and the feeling of pure elation as she realized she was doing it - she was surfing._

_As Alex came gliding in toward the shore, Tobin stared in disbelief. After three days of hundreds of attempts, many screaming matches, and countless belly laughs, Alex had finally done it. A wide smile spread across Tobin’s face as she threw her hands in the air and began jumping up and down. She had never been more excited for someone in her whole life. The joy on Alex’s face made her look even more beautiful than Tobin could have ever imagined. Before she knew it, Tobin had ran into the shallow water meeting Alex as she jumped off her board before wrapping her arms around the forward and picking her up, spinning her around as they both squealed in excitement._

_The girls’ celebration was cut short when another wave came crashing towards them, knocking Tobin off her feet causing her and Alex to fall into the shallow water. They both started laughing uncontrollably as Tobin landed on top of the forward._

_"And here I thought I was the uncoordinated one!” Alex laughed slapping Tobin’s shoulder as the water receded away, leaving the two girls laying in the wet sand._

_Tobin laughed, pulling herself up onto her elbows so that she was hovering over Alex. She looked down into her friend’s eyes, unable to wipe the grin off her face. “Al, that was amazing! You did it!”_

_Alex smiled brightly back at Tobin. “I know! It was incredible...it was the most amazing feeling. I have no idea how I did it, but all I know is that I did it and I never want to do it again!” Alex laughed as another small wave came up and hit the two girls._

_T_ _obin, realizing she was still laying on top of Alex, blushed before quickly getting up and reaching out a hand to help Alex. As the two girls stood, Tobin looked at Alex with questioning eyes, “Why don’t you want to go again? You finally got it...that feeling is unlike any other you’ll ever experience! How do you not want to go again?”_

_Alex smiled at Tobin’s enthusiasm and it was clear to her just how much the midfielder loved to surf. She turned and looked Tobin in the eyes, a serious look spreading over her face. “Yeah it was a great feeling and I’m proud that I did it. But honestly, it’s just not me. It’s you and it’s Kelley and it’s Travis and it’s great that you guys love it and I can see why you do. But I don’t know, I see how much you love it and how badly you wanted me to do it.”_

_Tobin looked down in shame, “I’m sorry Alex. I didn’t mean to force you…” Tobin whispered._

_Alex put her hand under Tobin’s chin and lifted her face up. “Look at me, Tobin.” Tobin slowly looked up, her soft brown eyes meeting Alex’s bright blue ones. “Thank you for making me do it. It was incredible and it’s one more thing that I can cross off my list. You stuck with me even though I sucked and I wouldn’t have been able to do it if it weren’t for you. Thank you for believing in me.” Alex said trying to convey the appreciation she felt for her new friend._

_Tobin smiled slightly, still staring into those beautiful eyes. “Of course I believe in you, Alex. I know you can do anything you put your mind to. I mean, how could you not? You’re amazing.”_

_Alex blushed at those last words and looked down, biting her lip. She couldn’t understand why, but there were butterflies floating in her stomach and Tobin’s words somehow made those butterflies flutter even more. After a moment, Alex wrapped her arms around Tobin's shoulders and pulled the midfielder in for a tight hug. Tobin’s heart was beating twice as fast as normal and she hoped Alex couldn't feel it as their bodies melted together and Tobin's arms found their way around the lean girl's waist.“You're amazing too, Tobin.” Alex whispered._

_Tobin was glad she was wearing a wetsuit so Alex couldn't feel the goosebumps that had risen all over her body. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, enjoying how perfectly hers and Alex’s bodies fit together. The two girls had only known each other a few weeks, but everything about their friendship felt natural. Neither one of them could make sense of what they were feeling or why they were so drawn to one another but, in that moment, they didn't try to._

Travis had been watching Alex as she worked and could tell she was lost in a deep thought. He noticed how a small smile had found it's way to her face and knew that Tobin was the cause of it. Neither one of them had said anything for about five minutes, but he wasn’t quite sure how to break the silence. Luckily, Alex had finished up cleaning and bandaging his wound and spoke first.

“Alright, you’re all set.” She said softly, still somewhat lost in her thoughts. Alex was still thinking about that instant connection she felt with Tobin, the comfortableness and safety she felt around the midfielder. They had been friends for such a long time that she had sort of forgotten what it was like in the beginning. The connection they had wasn’t something that developed slowly over time, but rather something that came immediately and all at once. Alex had never experienced that with anyone else, not even Servando. The thought bewildered her and it made her think that maybe, after all these years, it was time to make sense of it. Maybe it was time to figure out why her relationship with Tobin felt so different than her relationship with any other person in her life.

As she was contemplating these feelings she didn’t even notice her friends come trudging up to the house. She didn’t see them come in the door or hear them laughing about the horrible wipeout that made Kelley bite her own lip or feel Ashlyn’s hand tap her shoulder. It wasn’t until Tobin’s stepped directly in front of Alex’s face that she snapped out of her trance.

“Hey Alex, you okay?” Tobin had a concerned look on her face as she put her hands on Alex’s shoulders and looked directly into Alex’s eyes. Alex met those big brown eyes with her blue ones and held Tobin’s gaze for a moment. As she held the eye contact, she felt it again. That electric energy that seemed to flow through Tobin’s body and into hers. That feeling of excitement, joy, comfort, and acceptance that she hadn’t even been fully conscious of until now. She wondered if Tobin felt it too, wondered if she made Tobin feel differently than anyone else had, wondered whether Tobin had the same questions about why their relationship was so unique. Looking into the midfielder's eyes, Alex knew that she needed to find out how she felt and how Tobin felt, but she was terrified of what she'd discover. So she just nodded and smiled at her friend, deciding to continue ignoring it and that she'd deal with it one day. Little did she know that one day was coming up sooner than she thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this! Went to the game last weekend and then had a super busy week at work. This is kind of a long chapter and not Talex centric so please don't hate me. 
> 
> The next few chapters will have lots of Talex so look forward to that :)
> 
> Again, feel free to leave comments or whatever and I've already started the next chapter so I'll try to get it up ASAP. The next few probably won't be as long as this one.

Tobin watched as the fire flickered in front of her, the orange flames rising into the night sky before disappearing into a light smoke. She was surrounded by all the people she loved the most, gathered around the large, round fire pit on the deck. Grabbing her phone, Tobin snapped a quick photo of her feet propped on the ledge of the pit and smiled at the result before going to Instagram the shot.

The group had spent the day relaxing on the sand, tanning, and playing a game of beach soccer that, of course, got a little too competitive. After the game, they had decided to make dinner again before Ryan had told everyone he wanted s’mores. Everyone happily obliged and Travis started the fire that was now fully ablaze and keeping everyone warm as the California air chilled.

Ryan was now roasting his 3rd marshmallow for his next s’more with Cheney and ARod watching him closely. Alex and Kelley were sitting to the left of Tobin, chatting and recounting the day's events. Ali and Ashlyn were sitting together on one of the deck chairs, Ali in Ashlyn’s lap. The two were whispering and laughing with one another, seemingly clueless to anything going on around them. Travis was seated to Tobin's right, leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed and a beer in his hand.

 

Tobin looked around at everyone, taking in the scene. Her heart felt full and her mind content. She closed her eyes so she could heighten her other senses to really experience every aspect of this moment in her life. Tobin listened to the laughter of her friends, the crackle of the fire, the calming sound of the waves crashing softly against the sand. She inhaled the scent of the bonfire smoke and the salty ocean air, she felt the warmth of the fire that radiated onto her bare feet and the happiness that flowed through her veins knowing that there was nowhere else she'd rather be in that moment.

After a moment, she heard Ashlyn ask the group a question. “Guys we need some music up in here!”

Tobin opened her eyes, looking at her friends. Ali was nodding her head, still leaned back into Ashlyn's chest. “I agree, we need something romantic. This really a very romantic scene.” She said, smiling up at her girlfriend.

Kelley laughed at the two. “You two can make any situation romantic. You're so cute it's actually sickening.”

Tobin smiled, fully agreeing with Kelley. Ali and Ashlyn weren't public with their relationship, so any time they got a chance to act cute with one another all the other girls had to keep themselves from gagging at the their adorable interactions. The couple, of course, found this extremely entertaining and therefore just acted even more lovey dovey with one another. Tobin watched as Ali and Ashlyn laughed at Kelley’s comment and then proceeded to plant baby kisses all over each other's faces and coo “I love yous” in baby voices as the rest of the group gagged in response.

As everyone was laughing, Tobin had an idea. “Hey Travis, why don't you sing something for us? I saw you brought your guitar.”

Everyone stopped laughing and looked over at the man, confusion on their faces. Immediately they all began shouting at him that they didn't know he sang and that they wanted to hear him. Travis looked around at the group, eyes wide, blushing and shaking his head. “I'm really not that good, ladies. I'm sure someone's got something on their iPhone ya’ll would rather listen to.”

Tobin was grinning widely and laughing at the embarrassment on her friend's face. “Come on Trav. You're awesome and I haven't heard you play in forever! Pleaseeee???” She pleaded, looking at him with wide puppy dog eyes. The girls joined in Tobin's pleas as they all began staring at Travis with the same look and begging him to sing for them.

Travis looked around at the group of girls before sighing, knowing that they weren't going to give it up. “Alright, one song. That's all you ladies get.” He gave in, standing up to head inside. “Think about what song you want me to play while I go grab my guitar.”

As Travis went inside, the girls were giddy with excitement. Kelley looked over at Tobin, a goofy grin plastered on her freckled face, “Travis can sing?! Why is this the first time I’m hearing about this?!”

Tobin shrugged, “I don’t know. It’s something he didn’t get super into until our last year at UNC and I haven’t been around him much since then so I didn’t even think about it until the other night when I saw the guitar in our room. He was pretty good back then, so this should be interesting.” She smiled at her friends. “But seriously, what song should we request guys?”

Ali sat up in excitement, “Have him do something cute!”

Ashlyn chuckled at her girlfriend. “Babe, what does that mean? What’s cute?”

Ali turned and glared at the tattooed keeper, smacking her shoulder. “Like a romantic song! Something like we can sit and cuddle to. If I’ll even cuddle with you now.” She turned back around crossing her arms.

Wrapping her arms around Ali, Ashlyn laughed and planted kisses on the defender’s face. “C’mon babe, you know you want to cuddle. I was just asking what you meant. But I agree, something cute is perfect.”

The rest of the group shrugged and starting throwing out suggestions that kept getting rejected. Finally, Ali suggested “Thinking Out Loud” by Ed Sheeran. Everyone agreed just as Travis came back onto the deck holding his acoustic guitar.

“Okay, Trav. Can you play Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran?” Tobin asked as Travis sat back down.

Travis smiled and looked around at the group of girls who were all sitting on the edge of their seats looking at him with wide, expectant eyes. He nodded, “Yeah, I think I can manage it, but I'm no Ed Sheeran ladies” he said as the girls giggled excitedly.

“It's okay, Travis. I'm sure you'll do the song justice.” Ali smiled, encouraging the man to play as she settled back against Ashlyn laying her head back against the keeper’s shoulder.

Travis smiled nervously and cleared his throat as he tuned his guitar quickly. Another quick glance at the group made him even more nervous as he saw the eager looks on the girls’ faces. He looked down at his guitar to avoid their eyes and took a deep breath before beginning.

As soon as began plucking the guitar strings, soft music filled the night air captivating the gals. Ali closed her eyes and turned her face toward Ash nuzzling in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck. Ashlyn had her arms wrapped around the defender, pulling her in closely as the two swayed gently back and forth in harmony.

“I’ll love you until we’re 70, Princess.” Ashlyn whispered in Ali’s eye before dropping a kiss on her temple.

“Mmm...way past 70, babe.” Ali looked up into Ashlyn's eyes returning a kiss along the blonde keeper's jawline. The two smiled lovingly at one another before nuzzling back into their cuddling position and getting lost in the sound of Travis’ singing.

Kelley watched Travis closely as he continued plucking his guitar and serenading the group. From the moment he had played the first note, she was captivated. She watched as the fingers on his left hand moved effortlessly along the neck of the guitar, switching quickly from one chord to another, as he plucked the strings softly and expertly with his other hand. The sound coming from the guitar was beautiful, but the sound coming out of Travis’ mouth was even more so. His voice was deep and smooth, full of emotion and range that she didn't even realize he could have. It was a cold night outside on that deck, but Kelley knew that the crisp beach air was not the reason for her goosebumps.

Travis had kept his eyes closed for a majority of the song - it was easier for him that way. He didn't like seeing their reactions while he was playing. When he concluded, he opened them slowly and looked around. Ali and Ash were cuddled closely together clearly lost in the sentiment of the song, Lauren and ARod - holding a sleepy Ryan - were smiling brightly at him and clapping softly, Tobin had her signature wide grin plastered on her face looking like a proud parent, Alex was oddly quiet and looking down at her phone that lay in her lap, and Kelley, well Kelley was staring at him with an intense look that he had only seen once before. The scene was overwhelming, so he took a deep breath and smiled, trying to calm the nerves that were coursing through his body.

“That was amazing and beautiful.” Lauren praised smiling at him.

“Seriously so good, man!” Ashlyn seconded still holding tightly onto Ali. “Thank you so much.”

The rest of the girls nodded and agreed, telling Travis how wonderful they thought his performance was. Blushing, Travis thanked them and was happy they enjoyed it. He couldn't help but notice, however, that Alex hadn't looked up and hadn't said a word.

Tobin saw that Travis was looking over in Alex's direction and she followed his gaze. She turned to see Alex sitting with her feet up on the chair, arms wrapped around her knees, looking down and obviously distracted. As the fire flickered higher, Tobin could see a few tears falling from her face. Tobin leaned over and put a hand on Alex's knee quietly asking, “Al, you ok?”

Alex snapped out of her trance and looked over at Tobin. The look on her face just about broke Tobin's heart. Alex simply shook her head and got up quickly before mumbling to the group, “I'm sorry.” Before anyone could react she beelined to the door and disappeared inside.

“Geez, she really knows how to put a damper on a good time huh?” Kelley joked after a few moments of awkward silence.

All the other girls turned to shoot Kelley a disapproving look. “You know she's dealing with a lot right now Kel. Don't be insensitive!” Ali chastised. “I feel bad that we suggested such a romantic song, I'm sure it made her think of Servando.” She continued, guilt in her voice.

“It's not your fault, Ali. I don't think there's much that won't remind her of him right now, it's still too fresh.” Lauren reasoned. “Tobin, you should go check on her in a few minutes.” She continued, looking over at her fellow New Kid.

Tobin was only half paying attention, her heart filled with worry. She really hated seeing Alex that way and was frustrated knowing there was nothing she could do.

“Tobin?”

Tobin looked up and realized the entire group was looking at her. “What?” she asked, confused.

“I said, you should go check on her. Talk to her.” Lauren suggested softly.

Tobin saw everyone nodding in agreement. “Guys there's nothing I can do. She probably just wants to be alone. I tried talking to her last night and she's not ready yet.” She shrugged. In reality, she wanted nothing more than to find Alex and comfort her, but she was still thinking about the comment Kelley had made earlier that day. The last thing she wanted to do was pretend to be Alex’s knight in shining armour and give her teammates another reason to assume she was in love with the forward.

“Come on Tobin. Even if she's not ready to talk about it, she still needs to know someone is there to hold her together and help her through this situation. And I'm sorry, but you have to accept that that person is you.” Lauren stated.

“Yeah, Tobs. Hate to break it to you but Alex needs you now more than ever so you're going to have to be the one to deal with these breakdowns she's bound to have. She chose Portland and you're a big part of her life there. I don't think that's meaningless.” Ashlyn added.

Tobin looked around at the gals who were all watching her with the same look of agreement on their faces. Her head started to spin. She didn't know what made Alex choose Portland and she hated feeling responsible for her friend’s unhappiness. Feeling overwhelmed she just nodded and put her head in her hands.

After a few moments of heavy silence, ARod declared that she was calling it a night because Ryan had fallen asleep. Lauren agreed and started to help the young mother clean up and get Ryan off to bed. Ali suggested it was time for bed as well and her and Ashlyn untangled their bodies as they got up. Lauren stopped on her way inside to sit down and put her arm around Tobin whose face was still buried in her hands.

“I didn't mean to overwhelm you or make you feel guilty Tobs. Just know that Alex needs you and I think you are the only person who can help her through this. Whatever reason Alex chose Portland doesn't matter, what matters is that Servando ended things with her. He broke her heart and you aren't responsible for that. But you are responsible for being a good friend and being there for her. So don't over think her decision, don't try to understand it. Wait for her to be ready and she will tell you. And you never know, it may be the answer you're looking for.” Lauren was leaning in close to the midfielder, speaking softly so only Tobin could hear her.

Tobin nodded slowly, looking up into the older girl’s blue eyes and perking up at the last statement.

“Just know that you need to be okay with whatever Alex tells you her reasons were. And know that I am rooting for you.” She smiled as she whispered into the tan midfielder’s ear.

Tobin pulled her head back in surprise. This was the first time Cheney had acknowledged that she knew about Tobin's unrequited crush. Her stomach churned as she blushed and looked away. Cheney saw that Tobin was uncomfortable so she threw her arms around her friend and pulled her in for a hug. “I love you Tobs. I want so badly for you to be happy. No matter what.” With that she planted a kiss on Tobin's head.

Smiling, Tobin returned the hug. For some reason she felt a sense of relief knowing that her friend understood her feelings and accepted them without them having to talk about it. She wasn't ready to talk about those feelings yet. “Thanks Cheney. I love you too.”

The group headed inside so it was just Tobin, Kelley and Travis left on the deck. Kelley took a seat next to Tobin and put her arm around her. “Look I know that what I said earlier upset you. I just don't want you to think that you have to act different with Alex. You two are best friends first and foremost, Tobs. You always have been. And honestly all we care about is that you're happy...both of you. And right now you're the only reason I've seen Alex smile in weeks so please don't pull away from her because of my big mouth. She needs you. Just be you and who knows, maybe it'll all work out.”

Tobin looked at the freckled defender and raised her eyebrow. “I think that's  the most serious I've ever heard you be, Kel.” She chuckled.

Kelley smiled back, the mood lightening quickly. “Yeah well don't get used to it Toby! That's my pep talk to you. So take it or leave it!” She shrugged as she smacked Tobin’s back.

“Geez, Kel...ow!” Tobin shook her head pulling away from the girl. She then smiled at the defender, looking at her with appreciation, “I think I'll take it. Thanks Kelley.” The two girls hugged briefly.

Tobin got up to head inside and find Alex. “You staying out here?” Tobin asked when she realized Kelley wasn't following her.

“Yeah, Alex is probably in our room so I don't wanna bug her and you two should be alone.” She waved Tobin off. She think looked over to where Travis stood at the railing, having removed himself from the conversation earlier. “I'll just hang out with him for a bit.”

Tobin raised her eyebrows and smirked at the defender. “You go ahead and do that. Don't stay out too late kids.” She yelled as she opened the sliding door and went inside.

Travis turned around as he heard Tobin leave and saw Kelley still sitting by the firepit, looking over at him. It was just the two of them on the deck now - the realization made his palms start sweating.

“You’re not tired?” Travis asked, breaking the somewhat awkward silence that lingered between them.

Kelley leaned back in her chair, shrugging and taking a swig of the half empty beer bottle she was nursing. “I think it’s best if I just stay out here. I’m not ready to call it a night yet! Here, come drink with me.” She encouraged the man, holding out another beer bottle in his direction.

Travis raised an eyebrow at her, holding his ground.

“Come on, please? Drinking alone sucks. I would know - I’m forced to do it often.” She begged, sticking out her bottom lip.

Unable to resist the adorable look on Kelley’s face, Travis gave in to the defender, walking over and grabbing the beer. “I wouldn’t want to force you to drink alone...again.” He said, smiling. Travis then settled down in a chair across the fire pit from her, keeping a safe distance between the two of them.

The two sat in silence for a few moments again. Kelley was watching the fire, seemingly lost in thought and slowly sipping on her Corona Light. Travis watched her closely, admiring her in the light of the fire. Her freckles were even more prominent in the orange glow of the flames, he could see her defined jawline and high cheekbones that made her look both strong and delicate at the same time. There was an innocence and jovial nature to the defender’s face, he could tell that her goofiness and maturity hadn’t changed much in seven years. It made him happy to see that Kelley was still the same girl she was at nineteen. The girl he had spent a summer chasing after and came so close to getting, the girl who, even after all this time, made his stomach flip with a smile. And here he was alone with her, sitting around a romantic fire and he had no idea what to say.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Kelley asked, scrunching her nose at Travis. “You trying to count the number of freckles on my face?”

Travis blushed and wanted to kick himself for being so awkward. He looked away quickly, stuttering “Uh no, I was just um thinking about how you haven't changed much since our first summer here.” He took a swig of his beer trying to calm his nerves.

Kelley eyed him closely before shrugging, “You're pretty much the same too except now you can actually grow facial hair. I'm glad that stuff finally started coming in for you.” She retorted, trying to keep the mood light. Looking at him, she realized how untrue her words were. Yes, he had grown a full face of scruff that make him look older and his face more chiseled, but he had definitely changed since that summer seven years ago. He was still tall, easily over six feet, but he had morphed from a lanky nineteen year old boy to a broad, strong twenty-something year old man. She noticed how the baseball tee he was wearing clung to his defined muscles and how his hazel eyes seemed lacked the youthful innocence they held back then. But mostly she noticed how he carried himself. He was confident and more mature - there was something about him then and something about him now that drew her toward him.

“So you like the facial hair then?” Travis asked, rubbing his hand along his jawline and raising his eyebrows at her.

Kelley sensed a flirtation in his voice. “I appreciate that you don’t have a baby face anymore.” She replied.

Travis smiled at her light insult. “If I recall, you didn’t seem to mind it back it.” He winked, leaning back and taking a swig of his beer.

Blushing slightly, Kelley chose not to respond and simply shrug before taking a sip of her beer as well.

There was an awkward silence as the two stared at one another, both refusing to speak first about whether or not there were feelings between them back in the summer of 2008. Finally, after a few minutes, Travis spoke up, “You know what I miss most about that summer?”

“What’s that?” Kelley asked, taking another long swig of her Corona.

“Night swimming.” Travis responded, a wide smile growing on his face.

Kelley chuckled slightly, thinking back to those late nights they spent out in the water. She recalled her, Tobin, and Alex running down the beach in nothing but their sports bras and spandex after a late night training session. They would sprint into the water and splash around, laughing and cooling off as the summer air was still warm. She remembered the few times when Travis would join them. He would come out in his swim trunks and have water fights with them for a bit before taking off deeper into the ocean. The guy was a fish in the water and would swim hundreds of yards out - on occasion, Kelley would join him. It was calming when it was just the two of them out there, far away from the beach, surrounded by nothing but dark blue ocean. She enjoyed those moments with him, when everything was quiet and calm - but it never lasted long as the two of them inevitably ended up splashing one another and then challenging each other to see who could swim back to shore quicker. He was competitive and refused to let her when. It was always a close race, but she’d edged him out a few times.

“Think you can still beat me?” Travis’ question brought Kelley back to the present.

She looked up to see him sitting on the edge of his seat, eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face.

“What?” She asked, confused.

“Do you think you can still swim faster than me? I’m not the same scrawny kid I was back then.”

“Ha and I’m a professional athlete, so who do we think has the advantage here?”

Travis’ grin widened even more, charmed by her competitiveness and cockiness. “Prove it then.” He said, standing up and looking out to the water. “Let’s race.”

“I really don’t want to embarrass you, Travis.” Kelley smirked. “But if you insist...I’ll do it if I have to.”

Travis laughed at her response. “Alright O’Hara, you’re on. Let’s go.” He proceeded to chug the rest of his beer and slam the bottle down on the table before removing his shirt.

Kelley was chugging down her beer as well when she saw him standing shirtless in front of her. The alcohol got caught in her throat as she noticed his broad chest and defined stomach. Her beer ended up shooting out of her mouth as she coughed, trying to regain her composure.

Travis looked down at her, laughing and slightly proud of himself. “You alright there?”

“Ye..Yeah. Ahem. I’m good. Wrong pipe is all.” Kelley said, pounding her fist into her chest and trying to hide her bright red cheeks. She saw him looking at her, clearly pleased with himself. Rolling her eyes, she pulled off her shirt so she was standing there in just a sports bra and shorts. After she had peeled off her clothing, she saw his eyes widen and she smirked back at him. Two can play this game, she thought. Throwing her shirt off to the side, she started heading down the stairs. “You coming or what?”

Travis regained his composure and followed.

When they got down to the edge of the water, Kelley looked up at the man. “Alright, so what’s the competition and what are we playing for?”

Travis looked out at the calm ocean, well lit by the full moon that hung in the sky. He could see a buoy about 200 yards in front of them. “Alright, to the buoy and back. First one to get back and out of the water completely wins.”

Kelley nodded, staring out at the buoy and assessing the distance. “Sounds good. So when I win, I’ll get full bragging rights, of course, and the ability to ask you do anything I want for the rest of the week. This includes washing my dishes, grabbing me a beer, tying my shoe, etc. Basically you will be my slave boy.” She looked at him with a mischievous grin, laughing evilly.  

Travis laughed, shaking his head at her choice in prize. “Whatever you say Miss O’Hara.”  He then turned to look down at the defender. “Alright, if you beat me then I will be your slave boy for the rest of the week, but if I win then I get to take you out to dinner.”

The response took Kelley somewhat off guard. Either way, he was going to take her out. Like on a date? She looked up at him. The look on his face was hard to read, but he definitely had to be basically asking her out on a date..right?

Her mind racing, the defender noticed the inquisitive look on the man’s face and realized she hadn’t answered for almost a minute. “Um, okay. Fine...doesn’t matter, slave boy.” She responded, trying to recover.

Travis smiled to himself. “Alright then, Kel. You ready?” He asked, setting his feet in a starting position and getting ready to run into the water.

Kelley regained her composure and focused - she was not going to lose this race. “I’m ready.”

“On your mark, get set, GO!” Travis yelped as both he and the freckled defender took off toward the water, running and splashing as they hit the cold blue ocean.

The water deepened quickly as they started swimming out toward the buoy. Kelley pushed as hard as she could, propelling herself as far forward as she could with every stroke and kicking her legs furiously behind her. She kept trying to look over to see where Travis was at, but it was so dark and the water was splashing so much that it was hard for her to tell. Eventually, she gave up trying to find him and put her head down as she continued toward the buoy.

Travis hit the buoy first. As he turned around, he could see Kelley was a good five or ten yards behind him. Smiling to himself, the man took off back toward the beach refusing to slow down. He was determined to win this race, determined to win so he could take Kelley out and determined to prove to her that he wasn’t the same scrawny boy that he had been seven years ago. He was about forty yards from shore when he stole a peek back, seeing that Kelley had closed the gap slightly between them. Adrenaline pumped harder through his body as he pushed even harder to make it to the sand. Finally, he felt his toes graze the sand and he stood up quickly, sprinting as best his could toward the house. When he finally made it out of the water fully, he raised his hands in the air yelling.

“Yesss!! I won!” He boasted, turning around to Kelley slowly walking out of the cold ocean.

“Yeah, yeah. Lucky break Trav!” She responded, crossing her arms around her chest and pouting.

Travis’ whole face was a grin. He ran over to the young woman, hopping around her like a small child. “Ah come on, don’t be a sore loser! I think you’re still up like five races to one now.” He laughed, trying to make her feel better.  

“I hate losing.” She retorted.

Travis stopped running circles around the defender, instead stepping closer to Kelley so that he was towering above her. He put his hands on her upper arms and bent his head down trying to get her to look at him.

Kelley tensed up at his touch. His strong hands against her cold skin sent a bolt of electricity down her spine. She looked up at him, locking eyes with the tall man. A smile spread across his chiseled face.

“Just look at it this way, Kel. In reality, you won. After all, you get to go on a date with me.” He smirked at her, winking.

Rolling her eyes, Kelley playfully pushed Travis off of her. “Gosh you are a cocky one aren’t you?” She chided, but inside her stomach was doing flips. For some reason the idea of Travis taking her on a date excited the hell out of the defender.

Travis laughed and put an arm around Kelley. “Come on, let’s head inside and dry off before we get pneumonia.” The two then headed for the house.

When they got to the deck, Travis grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Kelley before getting one for himself. There was a small silence as the two stood near the still burning fire and trying to warm up.

After a moment, Travis said, “So tomorrow night then?"

“What?” Kelley looked at him wondering what he was talking about.

“Dinner. Tomorrow night.” He responded, turning to look at her before lowering his head to drop a quick kiss on her cheek. “I’m looking forward to it.” With that, Travis walked toward the door and inside the house without looking back.

Kelley was stuck in place. She brought her hand up to her cheek where there she still felt a lingering sensation from the kiss that was just given to her by a boy she possibly once had feelings for. But that was a long time ago. So why was her stomach still doing flips whenever he looked at her. Why was this date, if that’s what they were calling it, scaring the crap out her. Scaring her in the best way possible.

After pouring water over the fire, forcing the flames to sizzle out, Kelley decided to just go with it. Her and Ann had broken up weeks ago and she needed to move on. Heading inside, the defender wondered how the conversation between Tobin and Alex was going. She chose to wait on the couch for Tobin to come out and sat down, wondering what she was going to wear on her date tomorrow before drifting up into a content slumber. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talex developments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's a Talex chapter for you! Sorry it took a little longer than expected to get it posted, I ended up writing way more than I anticipated. 
> 
> I've got a week off work so hopefully I can get some more good Talex fluff to you guys this week. Leave some love and let me know what you think!

After leaving Kelley out on the deck with Travis, Tobin smiled slightly to herself. Those two danced around their feelings for two months last time they were here - she hoped one of them was finally going to man up and make a move. She was one to talk, she told herself, thinking about Alex.

Shaking her head at herself, she made her way upstairs to the room Alex and Kelley were sharing. When she got to the door, she put her forehead against it. Tobin thought about what the gals had said to her outside. Did they really think Alex chose Portland to stay near Tobin? And did that mean that Alex wanted Servando to break up with her? And did that mean that maybe she had feelings for Tobin? There were a million questions running through her mind, but she knew that now wasn’t the time to ask them. Alex was clearly hurting from her break-up with Servando and needed time to sort out her own thoughts.

Tobin took a deep breath, deciding not to seek answers right now. She’d let Alex open up to her whenever she was ready. Slowly bringing her hand to the doorknob, the midfielder turned it carefully before pushing the door open.

Alex was laying on the bottom bunk of the bed, her back to the door. She heard the door open slightly and pressed her tear-laden eyelids shut harder, hoping that it wasn’t Kelley coming after her. It wasn’t that she didn’t love Kelley, but the defender wasn’t the best at comforting her at times like these. She really hoped it was Tobin.

“Al?” She heard the soft voice of her tan best friend and breathed a small sigh of relief. Slowly, Alex turned over, looking back over her shoulder at Tobin.

Tobin’s heart sank. The room was dark, but the sliding doors to the balcony let in a bright moonlight allowing her to see Alex’s face clearly. Her eyes were red and puffy, faded black mascara running down her cheeks, her face wet with streaming tears.

“Tobin…” was all Alex could choke out before the midfielder had strode across the room and over to the bed. Tobin laid down next to her friend, wrapping her arms around Alex and pulling her in close.

“It’s okay, Alex. I’m here. It’s okay.” Was all Tobin could think to say as she held the forward tight to her body.

Alex’s face was buried in Tobin’s chest as she started sobbing again, her arms wrapped around the older girl’s waist, grasping at her sweatshirt. The feeling of Alex convulsing uncontrollably in her arms made Tobin’s heart sink deep into her stomach. She had never seen her friend in such a state and she wasn’t sure what to do; she just wanted to make all of Alex’s pain go away.

Alex held tightly onto Tobin, feeling herself come completely apart. As soon as the midfielder had enveloped her in a hug, Alex lost all control and let go of any restraint, crying violently until she felt she couldn’t cry anymore. With Tobin’s safe arms surrounding her, Alex finally released all the emotions she had been trying to keep locked up inside.

The wild sobs seemed to go on for an eternity as Tobin held tightly onto the forward. She stroked Alex’s hair tenderly, allowing her to cry as much as needed. After five minutes or so, the sobs turned into a whimper as Alex started to slowly calm down.

When the tears finally stopped streaming relentlessly down her face, Alex pulled her head back slowly from Tobin’s chest before looking up. Tobin loosened her grip on Alex and looked down, meeting the forward’s eyes. The electric blues that normally met her gaze were now deep midnight blues, wet and full of sadness. Alex looked lost, hopeless even - Tobin’s heart sank even deeper.

“I’m sorry…” Alex mumbled softly, not breaking eye contact. She noticed how Tobin’s deep, brown eyes looked at her with tenderness and empathy. The look told Alex how much Tobin worried about her and cared for her; Alex chastised herself for not being able to keep it together for just this one week.

Tobin shook her head slowly before bringing the hand that wasn’t tucked under Alex up to gently wipe the tears off the young forward’s face. “Don’t apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for.”

Alex looked down in guilt, breaking the eye contact. “Yes I do, Tobin. This week was supposed to be fun and drama free and here I am crying every night and making every situation so uncomfortable for everyone.”

Tucking her hand under Alex’s chin, Tobin lifted the blue eyed forward’s face up, speaking only once their eyes had made contact again. “This week is about us being together, Alex. It’s about us being a family and being there for one another through all the shit that all of us have been going through these past couple of months. Your husband filed for divorce, Al...nobody here expects you to just put that aside and pretend that everything’s ok. It’s not okay and we are here to help you through it.” Alex’s eyes welled up again as Tobin paused, her brown eyes looking directly and tenderly at the blue ones in front of her, before continuing, “I’m here to help you through it.”

Alex nodded slowly as tears began falling slowly back down her face again. She leaned forward, burying her head back into Tobin’s chest and holding tightly onto the midfielder. Her cries weren’t a sob this time, the tears ran gently down her face. These tears weren’t about Servando, they were tears resulting from the overwhelming amount of love and support she felt from this woman whose arms were wrapped around her.

All of the gals had been supportive of her decision and they had all offered a shoulder to cry on throughout the past few weeks. Alex had done her fair share of crying and many of her teammates - Kelley, Syd, Abby, even Hope - had tried to console her, but it was to no avail. But now, for the first time, in the safety and warmth of Tobin’s arms, Alex felt a calming sensation wash over her.

“Thank you, Tobs. You really are the best.” Alex murmured sweetly into Tobin’s chest, nuzzling into her sweatshirt. “But I’m still sorry about being a total buzz kill on this trip.”

Tobin smiled, pressing her cheek against the top of Alex’s head. “I know, Alex.” She replied softly, giving the forward a quick squeeze to let her know it was alright. “Although if you’re going to be sorry about something, it should be you getting slobber all over my favorite sweatshirt. Gross.” She joked with the forward, trying to lighten the mood.

Alex pretended to be offended, pushing back away from Tobin’s grip. “Wow, you jerk! Whatever, you wear this sweatshirt every day, maybe now you’ll actually wash it you sicko!” She protested, using her arms to separate herself from the midfielder.

“If you wash it, then it loses its softness! By not washing it, I’m preserving the comfort of the sweatshirt.” Tobin reasoned with the younger girl.

“You’re disgusting. You’ve had that sweatshirt for like three years, Tobin. It needs to be washed.” Alex scrunched her face in revulsion, pushing harder against the midfielder’s chest to get separation.

Tobin laughed in amusement. “Well now I have to because your boogers are all over it! It’s forever ruined.”

Alex frowned and turned her head away from the tan girl. “You’re a jerk.” She replied, pretended to be offended.

Unable to stop smiling, Tobin pulled Alex back into her chest. “I’m just messing with you, Al. I love your boogers.”

Alex gave in, returning Tobin’s embrace. “And I love your sweatshirts.” She replied, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent that clung to the black Nike sweatshirt her face was pressed against.

Tobin smiled to herself. “I know, you have stolen quite a few.” She replied.

There was a small silence between the two as the friends clung to one another. Tobin’s mind drifted thinking about the many times that Alex had stole one of her sweatshirts as she absentmindedly started stroking Alex’s hair again. Eventually, her mind landed on a particular sweatshirt that she had forgotten about until this moment - the one that Tobin had given her in 2008 and had never gotten back from the forward.

_“Chug, chug, chug!” Kelley and Alex chanted as Tobin poured the final drops of her Bud Light down her throat, slamming the can into the sand when she had finished._

_The two other girls cheered and clapped in glee._

_“There you guys go, satisfied?” Tobin asked, wiping the beer that had dripped down her chin with the sleeve of her sweatshirt._

_She could see Kelley nodding and giddily clapping in the light of the bonfire that was ablaze on the beach. “That was pretty impressive, Tobs! A whole beer in less than 12 seconds! I didn’t think you had it in you.”_

_“I’m always up for a challenge, Kel, and I don’t lose.” Tobin responded, smirking at her friend._

_“Yeah, yeah don’t get too cocky there big shot. You shotgun one beer and get called up for the Olympics and you think you’re such hot shit!” Kelley jokes, rolling her eyes._

_Tobin smiles crookedly. The mention of the Olympics put a slight damper on the mood as Tobin looks over to Alex, seeing a sad look creep across the forward’s face. Kelley, not wanting to deal with the somberness, decided to get up. “Travis has been gone for like 10 minutes. I’m gonna go see if he needs help bringing down the stuff for s’mores.” She says, brushing the sand off her jeans._

_“Yeah, I’m sure he needs help carrying a bag of marshmallows and some chocolate Kel.” Tobin chuckles, raising her eyebrows at Kelley._

_Kelley sticks her tongue out at the midfielder in retort and starts trudging toward the house._

_Tobin shakes her head, chuckling to herself about how Travis and Kelley keep dancing around their feelings for one another. It was painfully obvious that they both liked each other, but neither one of them would admit it._

_After a few moments of silence, Tobin looks over at Alex. The forward is sitting with her arms wrapped around her knees, staring absentmindedly at the burning fire, seemingly deep in thought. “You alright, Al?” Tobin asks gently._

_Alex looks over at her, eyes still glazed over. “Hmm?” She asks before shaking her head, her mind coming out of her distracted thoughts. “Sorry, um yeah I’m alright.” She answers, unconvincingly. “A little cold.” She adds, rubbing her upper arms with her hands._

_Tobin gets up and takes off her sweatshirt before walking over to Alex and handing it to her. “Here, put this on.”_

_“You don’t have to do that, Tobin. I don’t want you to be cold.” Alex shakes her head, looking up at the midfielder._

_“I’m not. That last beer gave me a nice liquor coat, plus I don’t get cold easily. I mainly just wear sweatshirts because they’re comfy.” She responds, still holding the sweatshirt out to Alex. “Please take it.”_

_Alex sighs and gives in, taking the sweatshirt and putting it on. She wraps her arms back around herself, feeling the warmth and inhaling the subtle scent that clung to the hoodie from Tobin’s body. It was intoxicating and Alex wanted nothing more but to stay in that hoodie forever._

_Tobin had sat down next to Alex and was watching her. “You like that sweatshirt, huh?” She asked, smiling at the forward._

_Blushing at the realization that she was caught, Alex tried to hid her face her hands. “It’s comfy…” she manages._

_“I know, it’s my favorite sweatshirt.” Tobin smiles looking at it. It was her powder blue UNC soccer sweatshirt she had gotten freshman year. The hoodie was perfectly worn in, soft and slightly stretched out, just the way Tobin liked it. She had to admit however, Alex looked pretty good in it._

_Alex didn’t respond to that, instead she stared into the fire her thoughts trailing off again._

_Tobin frowned, still watching the forward. “What’s wrong, Al? You’ve been quiet all night.” She asked empathatically._

_Not looking away from the fire, Alex sighed. “I don’t know...I just, don’t want you to go.” She replies, speaking softly. Before Tobin has a chance to respond, Alex continues, “It’s not that I’m not excited for you. I so am, Tobin. You deserve this more than anybody. I just feel sad because we just started becoming friends and I really like having you around. The rest of the summer just isn’t going to be the same without you."_

_Alex had turned to look at Tobin at this point, sadness filling her eyes. Looking into those blue eyes, Tobin felt an electric shock travel down her spine. The fact that Alex was going to miss her made Tobin’s heart speed up. Controlling her emotions, Tobin half smiled at the young forward, “I know, Al. I’m going to miss you too.” They held eye contact briefly, Alex seeing the honesty in Tobin’s eyes._

_Returning the small smile, Alex replied, “I’m also extremely jealous you get to go to the Olympics. I hope to be there one day.” She had turned, looking back at the bonfire again._

_Tobin scooted over so she was sitting inches from Alex and wrapped her arm around the girl’s shoulders. Alex turned and looked at her. Their faces were now almost touching as they made eye contact. Tobin’s heart was racing at this point. She looked away, much to the dismay of Alex._

_“You’ll get there one day, Alex.” Tobin said after regaining her composure. “I know you will. We’ve been playing and training together all summer and I can tell you with full confidence that I’ve never seen a forward as dynamic and clutch as you. I have no doubt you will be travelling to London in 4 years.”_

_Alex smiled at the midfielder’s words and she leaned into Tobin and rested her head on her shoulder. “I hope we’ll be there together, Toby. I need someone to feed me those great assists.”_

_Tobin chuckled, giving Alex a squeeze. “You bet, Al. I’ll be there. I promise.” She meant it._

_The two sat in silence again, enjoying the sound of the crackling fire and the soft waves splashing on the beach. Alex’s head was still on Tobin’s shoulder. “I’ll be watching every game, Toby. And I expect you to score a goal for me.” She nudged into the midfielder’s side._

_Smiling wide, Tobin nodded. “You bet. But under one condition.”_

_“What’s that?” Alex said, pulling back so she could look at Tobin’s face._

_“You have to wear that sweatshirt during every one of our games. I’m going to ask Kelley and I expect that you’ll be cheering for me in my favorite hoodie.”_

_“You’re not taking it with you?” Alex asked, confused._

_“No, I want you to have it.” Tobin responded, shaking her head. “Keep it. That way you’ll still have a piece of me with you this summer and when you go back to Cal. I’ll get it back from you eventually. When we’re on the National Team together.” She smiled confidently at the forward._

_Alex’s heart swelled. She loved that Tobin wanted her to keep the sweatshirt and loved that Tobin had so much confidence in Alex’s abilities to think they would end up on the National Team together one day. Everything about Tobin was incredible, she was just getting to know the midfielder and she wasn’t ready to say goodbye. But, she had no choice. So for now, the sweatshirt would have to be enough. “Okay, Toby. Thank you.” Was all Alex replied, wrapping her arms around Tobin’s waist and embracing her, holding onto this moment, knowing that soon the midfielder would be gone and all Alex would have left of her was a perfectly worn in sweatshirt._

“I never did get my UNC sweatshirt back.” Tobin broke the silence that had fallen between the two girls as she was lost in the memory of the night before she left for the Olympics.

“Which one? You have like a hundred.” Alex retorted, still burrowed in Tobin’s chest.

Tobin lightly smacked Alex’s back. “Yeah well I only have 99 now.”

Alex laughed softly, pulling her head back and looking up at Tobin. “Okay, well which one in particular are you talking about?”

“The perfectly worn in powder blue UNC soccer one I gave you before I left for the Olympics.”

Alex paused, remembering exactly which one Tobin was talking about. “Oh...that one.” She replied softly, looking down.

“Yeah, that one. I was supposed to get it back when you joined the National Team, which was like four years ago.” Tobin joked.

Not looking up, Alex shrugged. “Sorry, I’ll give it back then.” She replied in a tense tone.

Tobin was confused at Alex’s reaction. “Hey Al…” she said, putting her hand under Alex’s chin to lift her face up so she could see it. “Hey, I was kidding. It’s a joke, I don’t need it back. I’m just giving you a hard time.”

Alex nodded, looking away again. “Okay, good.”

Frustrated and confused, Tobin decided to push Alex and figure out what she said wrong. “What’s wrong, Al? Why’d you go all quiet on me?”

“It’s nothing, Tobs. I’m sorry.” She said, feeling guilty for shutting down like that.

“It’s okay, Alex. I just didn’t know if I said something wrong.” Tobin replied, a tenderness in her voice.

Alex sighed, staring absentmindedly at Tobin’s sweatshirt. She was quiet for another moment as she starting playing with the drawstrings on the hoodie. “I still have that sweatshirt.” She spoke softly, finally responding.

Tobin was looking down at the forward, watching her closely. She saw that Alex was deep in thought, so she simply said, “Yeah?” trying to urge her on.

“Yeah. I wore it every game of that Olympics like you asked me to.” Alex was still playing with Tobin’s hoodie. “I wore it every day of the rest of the summer.” She chuckled softly.

Tobin cocked her eyebrow in surprise. “Really?”

Shrugging, Alex looked up at Tobin’s shocked face. “Yeah, I would wear it to bed. It was comfy and I don’t know, it made me miss you less.” She was blushing.

Smiling, Tobin pulled Alex closer to her. “You missed me that much, Al?” Her heart was doing flips inside her chest.

“I missed you a little, Toby.” Alex retorted, giving Tobin a don’t-get-too-cocky look.

Tobin laughed, heart heart swelling. The idea that Alex missed her that much just about made her want to do cartwheels around the room. She controlled herself however, and simply responded, “I missed you too, Al.” Alex looked up and the two locked eyes for a moment. The forward smiled, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

“So, where is it now? Still in your PJ drawer?” Tobin teased, poking the forward.

“Ha ha. No. I’m not sure, somewhere buried in all my other shit I never wear anymore I’m sure.” Alex swatted Tobin’s poking hand away.

Tobin pouted. “Ah come on, Al. That’s just mean!”

Alex laughed. “Well that’s what you get for being a sarcastic jerk.”

Sticking her bottom lip out, Tobin looked at Alex with apologetic eyes. “I’m sorry, Al. Please forgive me.”

Rolling her eyes, Alex dropped her head back down. “Yeah, yeah. I forgive you, Tobs.”

“Good.” Tobin smiled brightly, wrapping her arms tight around the younger girl and squeezing her. Alex returned the embrace by wrapping her arms around the midfielder’s waist. It was silent again for a brief moment, both girls enjoying their close contact. “But really, what did you do with it?” Tobin asked curiously after a few moments.

Alex didn’t respond at first. She had gone seven years without revealing this to Tobin and she wasn’t sure if she was ready yet. Taking a deep breath, Alex spoke softly, keeping her head down so Tobin wouldn’t see the blush spreading across the forward’s face, “Well, it’s currently at my parents’ house. I left it there after my sophomore year.”

“Why’s that?” Tobin pushed on, confused.

“I didn’t need it anymore.”

Tobin’s furrowed her eyebrows. “What do you mean you didn’t need it anymore Al?” She tried looking down at the forward, but Alex kept her face buried in Tobin’s hoodie.

Alex was shaking her head in Tobin’s chest, not responding. Tobin was getting frustrated, wanting to understand what Alex meant by that comment. The older girl grabbed the younger one by the shoulders and pulled her away from her so she could see Alex’s face. Slowly, Alex’s eyes travelled up and met Tobin’s. There was confusion in those brown eyes and Tobin could see vulnerability in the bright blue ones.

“Alex?” Tobin asked, searching the forward’s face trying to understand.

“It’s embarrassing. I don’t wanna say it.” Alex replied, her face bright red.

“Come on, Al. It’s me...there’s literally nothing you can say that should make you feel embarrassed.” Tobin pleaded, tucking a stray hair behind Alex’s ear.

Sighing, Alex looked down again. She paused momentarily, trying to figure out how to word her response in a way that wasn’t totally creepy. Finally, she spoke, slowly and quietly, “Like I said before, I wore that sweatshirt every day for the rest of the summer.”

“Yeah…” Tobin urged Alex on.

“Well, I didn’t stop after the summer. I brought it with me to Cal. Obviously I couldn’t wear it around campus, but I would wear it at night. It was the only thing that kept me calm. Soccer was so stressful, my best friend from freshman year had transferred schools, I barely saw my family all summer, and the one person who managed to put a smile on my face every day had flown off the Olympics and then gone back to school 3,000 miles away.” Tobin watched Alex closely, her chest tightening as the young girl spoke. “Wearing your sweatshirt made all that stress go away. It made me feel like you were there with me. I don’t know, it’s stupid. It was like a security blanket of sorts, I guess…” Alex trailed off, embarrassed at her confession.

“That’s adorable.” Tobin was smiling from ear to ear. She couldn’t help it. Alex’s confession made Tobin’s heart soar, she loved the fact that she was Alex’s sense of security. After a moment, she frowned, “Wait, what made you stop?"

Alex’s response was soft and slow, Tobin had to strain her ears just to hear it. “I met Servando.”

An awkward silence followed Alex’s response as Tobin let the words sink in. “And he didn’t want you wearing my sweatshirt…?” She questioned, still somewhat confused.

“No, he never knew about me wearing the sweatshirt.” Alex responded, shaking her head slowly. The next words were hard to get out. “I guess...he became my security blanket.”

Tobin’s heart returned from its soar with a thump. She wasn’t sure how to respond, so she didn’t. Instead a heavy silence filled the space around her and Alex. The words weren’t lost on Tobin. It seemed that, even from the beginning, Tobin and Servando were sort of pitted against each other in Alex’s mind. Not on purpose, but Tobin didn’t think she had a place for both of them in her heart. Looking down at Alex in her arms, she realized that Alex had gone back to using Tobin as her security blanket. She wasn’t sure how to feel about that - she wanted so badly to take care of Alex, but she didn’t want to be some sweatshirt that Alex could tuck away when she didn’t need her anymore.

“Tobin?” Alex asked, pulling Tobin back from her thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“I still have that sweatshirt tucked neatly in my drawer at my parents’ house because sometimes I wear it when I go home. I didn’t stop missing you when I met Servando, it just became more bearable. But even when I made it onto the National Team, I couldn’t stand the thought of giving it back to you because then I wouldn’t have anything for those times when I miss my best friend.” Alex was looking up at Tobin now, sincerity filling her eyes. “It’s one of the reasons I chose not to leave Portland, Tobin. I couldn’t stand the thought of not seeing you every day. When I think of not seeing Servando, it makes me sad, but I could do it. But the idea of leaving you...I mean you’re my best friend, my bus buddy, my person…” She trailed off, her eyes welling up with tears again as her head drifted back against Tobin’s chest.

Tobin pulled Alex in tighter, taking in every word the forward said. There were so many questions that Tobin had, but she didn’t want Alex to start crying again and she knew the girl was overwhelmed with emotion. She rubbed Alex’s back gently and spoke softly, “Shhh, it’s okay...Let’s not talk about it anymore tonight, Al. Okay?”

Alex nodded into Tobin’s chest, holding her tightly.

“Hey Al?” Tobin said after a moment.

“Yeah?”

“Let’s go to dinner tomorrow, just you and me? We can get away from the group and take your mind off things. And you won’t have to worry about ruining anyone’s night.” Tobin suggested, trying to stay lighthearted.

“I’d like that, Toby.” Alex responded, smiling slightly up at midfielder before letting out a wide yawn.

“Perfect, Al. Now get some sleep.”

“Okay, Toby...you’re going to stay with me, right?” Alex asked in a tone that made Tobin’s stomach flip.

“Of course, Al. I’ll be right here.” They rearranged slightly so that Tobin was on her back and Alex’s head was rested on her chest.

“Goodnight, Toby.” Alex whispered as she drifted off into the most content sleep she had in months.

“Goodnight, Al.” Tobin responded, closing her eyes and thinking about their plans for tomorrow. She was anxious to get some time away from the group with Alex and hopefully get the answers she so desperately needed. “I love you.” She breathed, following Alex’s lead and slipping off into a peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry this took so long to update - I've been quite distracted and busy. This is very much a filler chapter, not much happening so sorry about that. But the next chapter will be some good stuff! I'll be getting that up tonight as well :) Please give feedback! Thanks!

Tobin opened her eyes slowly, squinting at the sunlight that poured through the sliding glass doors and illuminating the small room. Blinking a few times to adjust her pupils to the bright light, the midfielder looked down to see Alex sound asleep on her chest. She smiled; even early in the morning, after a night of fitful crying, Tobin still thought Alex was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. 

As she watched Alex sleep peacefully, Tobin thought about their conversation from the night before. She still had so many unanswered questions about what she meant to Alex and why things felt so different between them. She had never felt this way about anyone in her whole life, but she still couldn’t figure out how Alex was feeling. It was obvious that Alex cared deeply for Tobin, but how deeply, Tobin couldn’t be sure. 

Sighing to herself, Tobin looked at the clock realizing it was about a quarter past seven and Kelley still hadn’t come back in the room. Deciding that she should probably go find the defender, Tobin, careful not to wake Alex, removed her arm from under the younger girl and slid out of the bed before sneaking out of the room and down the stairs. 

Kelley was sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and playing on her phone when Tobin came creeping down the stairs. “There you are!” Kelley exclaimed. 

Tobin jumped out of her skin, unaware that her freckled friend was in the living room. “Geez Kelley! You scared the shit out of me!” She replied, grabbing her chest trying to control her elevated heart beat. 

“Sorry Tobs. I’ve been waiting here all night!” Kelley huffed. 

“Shh, Kelley. Everyone’s still asleep.” Tobin whispered, walking over toward the couch. 

“Sorry, sheesh. You’d think everyone would be well rested, you know since they got to sleep in a real bed and all.” Kelley retorted sarcastically. 

Tobin rolled her eyes. “You could have come in Kel.” 

“I don’t know what you guys were doing in there!” Kelley said, raising her eyebrows.

Tobin shot her a glare. “We were talking, Kelley.” 

“Okay, okay. Sorry, I was just playing it safe.” The defender exacerbated holding her hands up apologetically. “How did it go?” 

Sighing, Tobin sat down in the chair across from Kelley. “I'm not sure. It was good...I think it went well.” She said hesitantly. 

“What do you mean? What happened?” Kelley probed, sitting on the edge of the couch. 

Tobin rubbed her forehead, taking a moment to speak. “I don't know. I mean she cried a lot and I just kind of comforted her. But then we started talking about this old UNC sweatshirt that she still has of mine…”

“Oh the one she used to wear everyday when you left for the Olympics?” Kelley interrupted matter-of-factly. 

Tobin looked up at the defender, surprise on her face. “Yeah...how did you know that? And why didn't you ever tell me?!” 

Kelley just shrugged. “I don't know. It was a long time ago and I didn't really think much of it. She said she made a deal with you that she had to wear it. I mean I kind of thought it was strange at the time, but I never saw her with it after that summer. What's the big deal with that sweatshirt?” She asked curiously. 

“I mean we did make a deal...but she was only required to wear it on our game days.” Tobin replied slowly. She had never gotten around to actually asking Kelley if Alex wore it that summer and the fact that Kelley was confirming to her that Alex wore it every day was making her head spin. 

“Interesting…” Kelley hummed watching Tobin. The midfielder looked like she was thinking a mile a minute. Getting up, Kelley walked over and sat on the arm of the chair next to Tobin and put her arm around her friend. “Tobs, talk to me. What's the big deal with that sweatshirt?” 

Tobin looked up at the freckled defender and saw the concern in her hazel eyes. Taking a deep breath, Tobin recounted everything Alex had told her about that sweatshirt last night. As she told Kelley about how Alex stopped wearing it when she met Servando, her heart seized up slightly. When she finished with how Alex still had the sweatshirt and had chosen Portland because she couldn't imagine not seeing Tobin every day, Kelley recoiled in shock. 

“Woah, woah. Tobin, wait that’s good!” Kelley exclaimed. “Right...that’s good?” Kelley asked, seeing how not excited Tobin was. 

“I don’t know, Kel. I’m not sure.” Tobin responded slowly, shaking her head. 

“What do you mean you’re not sure? What else did she say?” Kelley continued to pepper Tobin with questions. 

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?!” 

Tobin shrugged, standing up out of her chair. This conversation wasn’t helping. “I don’t know, Kel.” She replied, frustrated. “She got upset again and so I just suggested we stop talking about it. So I don’t really know what she’s thinking.” 

“Okay, Tobs.” Kelley said, backing down as she saw how overwhelmed Tobin was getting. She didn’t speak as Tobin paced around the living room, instead choosing to watch her carefully. After a few moments, she decided to break the silence. “So how did it end?” She asked hesitantly. 

“I asked her to go to dinner tonight, just the two of us. She feels bad bringing everyone down when she gets upset, so I thought it’d be good for us to get away and just take her mind of things, you know?” 

Kelley nodded. “That sounds like a great idea, Tobin. And possibly a good chance for you to get some more answers…” She added. 

Tobin looked at the defender and sighed. “Yeah, I know Kel. I’m just kind of scared to ask.” She admitted. 

“I know, Tobs. But honestly it sounds like there’s more there than just friendship. I’ve been friends with you guys a long time and I’ve always felt like there was something between you two. And now that Servando’s leaving the picture, I can see it working out with you too.” 

“Yeah, I mean I’ve always felt like our friendship was different and it’s always felt like there was some unspoken bond between us, but see I don’t want to just be a replacement for Servando because Alex is lonely or whatever. And I don’t want to take advantage of her because she’s lonely.” Tobin’s mind was racing again. “Maybe now just isn’t the best time to figure this out…” She continued, sadness in her voice. 

Kelley got up and walked over to Tobin, putting her hands on the midfielder’s arms and forcing her to stop pacing around the room. “Tobin, look at me.” Tobin slowly raised her eyes from the floor to meet the hazel ones staring up at her. “You have been waiting seven years for this opportunity. You have loved that girl since the day you met her, don’t deny it. And now you have the opportunity to find out if the girl of your dreams is in love with you too. If you don’t take it now, it might never come again. I’m telling you this as one of your best friends - go for it.” Kelley gave Tobin a small smile of encouragement.

Tobin nodded slightly, giving Kelley a half smile back. She knew her friend was right, but she was terrified. Her friendship with Alex meant the world to her and she wasn’t ready to give that up. “I know you’re right Kel.” Tobin said softly. After a moment’s hesitation, she practically whispered, “But what if she doesn’t love me back?” 

The defender could see the fear in Tobin’s brown eyes as she posed the question. Kelley didn’t really know how to answer that question, so she simply posed a different one instead. “What if she does?” 

Both girls looked at each other, the question looming overhead. Tobin opened her mouth to say something, but closed it a moment later. She realized she wasn’t really sure what she would do in either situation - they both posed their challenges. Feeling the room start to spin, Tobin sat down. 

Kelley could see Tobin’s fear and anxiety all over her face. She’d never seen her so distraught and confused - it was very uncharacteristic of her and it was freaking Kelley out. She decided to change the subject. 

“So...I have a date with Travis tonight.” Kelley declared abruptly, plopping back down on the couch. 

Tobin was caught off guard and looked at the defender, confusion on her face. “Wait, what?”” 

Kelley simply looked down at her hands, her freckled face turning a bright shade of red. 

A huge smile crept onto Tobin’s face. “Oh my god! You have a date with Travis! How did this even happen?” She asked excitedly, momentarily forgetting about Alex. 

“I mean I don’t even know if it’s a date. We’re just going to dinner because he won some stupid bet.” Kelley muttered, still blushing.

Tobin was still beaming, highly amused by this conversation and the fact that Kelley was so embarrassed. “Alright Kel, back up. Tell me what happened!” 

Sighing, Kelley looked up at the giddy midfielder before recounting the story of the night before. She told Tobin about their small talk on the deck, his challenging her to a race, choosing to take her to dinner if he won the bet, him winning the race, and then confirming their dinner plans with a kiss on the cheek. By the time she got to the end, Kelley’s face had turned a soft shade of purple due to her embarrassment and Tobin was practically falling out of her chair in amusement. 

“He likes you! He’s definitely taking you on a date!” Tobin practically squealed. Kelley was taken aback by the midfielder’s giddiness, it was a very strange sight to see Tobin act like a fourteen year old girl. 

“Alright, please calm down Tobs. You’re freaking me out with all that.” Kelley said, waving her hands at Tobin. 

Tobin chuckled. “Alright, alright. Sorry Kel. I’m just excited for you guys! Are you excited?”

Kelley shrugged, looking down at her hands again. “I don’t know. I think so.” She paused for a moment, thinking. “I’m nervous, honestly.” She finally uttered. 

“That’s a good sign. It means you like him.” Tobin quipped, winking at the defender. 

“I don’t even know him, Tobin. And I literally just broke up with Ann, I don’t even know if I want to go on a date? I don’t know. I mean he’s a nice guy and there’s definitely something about him, but I don’t really know how to feel about it.” Kelley admitted, her voice filled with uncertainty. 

Tobin looked at her friend for a moment before smiling slightly. “Well, I guess we both got some stuff to figure out huh, Kel?” 

“No shit.” Kelley mumbled, looking up to see Tobin’s goofy smile. Somehow that wide grin always managed to put a smile on Kelley’s own face. 

The two girls looked at each other, smiling and not saying anything for a minute. Tobin chuckled before breaking the silence. 

“Let’s both just try to have fun tonight. Maybe not overthink it?” Tobin suggested, trying to convince herself more than Kelley. 

Kelley nodded in agreement. “Yeah, we’re on vacation! Just got to relax and have a good time. Worst case, I’ll get a free dinner out of it.” She remarked, smiling mischievously. 

Tobin laughed at a friend before getting up off the couch. “Alright, well I’m going to start making everyone breakfast. Why don’t you go shower or something...you smell like salt water. Travis will probably be up any minute, wouldn’t want him seeing you like that - probably retract that offer to take you out!” She winked, teasing the defender. 

“I hate you.” Kelley stuck out her tongue at her chuckling friend before turning around and heading upstairs to clean up. 

Shaking her head and smiling to herself, Tobin headed to the kitchen to start preparing breakfast for her slumbering friends. As she pulled out all the ingredients needed for a breakfast spread, the midfielder let her mind wander back to the conversation she just had with Kelley. She had no idea what she was going to do about her situation with Alex, but the defender’s words kept ringing in her head, “Go for it.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Alex stirred slightly, as the fog that blanketed her brain cleared gradually and her eyelids opened slowly, her body heavy and unmoving. Blinking slowly to clear that haze that covered her eyes, Alex saw a pair of bright hazel eyes attached to a beaming, freckly face staring back at her. “Hi!” 

“Oh my god!” Alex yelped as she bolted awake, surprised by the now laughing defender. “Kelley, you can’t do that to people!” She heaved, her hands covering her chest as she tried to even out her elevated heart rate. 

Still laughing, Kelley feigned apology. “Sorry baby horse! Didn’t mean to scare you...you just looked so peaceful sleeping.” 

“Yeah I was, until I woke up to your face two inches from mine.” Alex mumbled. 

Kelley, still wrapped in a towel from her shower, let out another loud chuckle before grabbing some clothes out of her suitcase. 

Alex took the opportunity to look around and gather her surroundings. She saw from the clock on the wall that it was a little after eight o’clock. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, Alex realized that Tobin wasn’t in the room anymore. Where was she? Did she sneak out in the middle of the night? Why was the fact that she didn’t wake up next to Tobin causing an ache in her chest? 

“Tobin’s downstairs making breakfast.” Kelley said, as if reading Alex’s mind. 

Looking up at the defender, Alex shrugged, trying to act like she didn’t care. “Oh, okay. Cool.” She nodded. “When did you come back in last night?” Alex asked tentatively after a moment of silence. 

“I passed out on the couch last night. Tobin came and got me this morning.” Kelley replied nonchalantly. 

Alex, face slightly flushed, nodded silently, slightly relieved that Kelley had come in and seen her and Tobin cuddling. The last thing she needed was her teammates asking questions. 

“Come on Baby Horse. Get up and let’s go eat. I’m starving!” Kelley said, changing the subject and smacking Alex’s legs to get her to move. 

“Okay, okay! I’m coming.” Alex said before crawling out of bed and following Kelley downstairs. 

\---------------------------------------------------

The rest of the group was already in the kitchen piling up their plates when Kelley and Alex came trudging down the stairs. Tobin was over the stove, her hair pulled back in a loose ponytail so her baby hairs were strewn across her face. Alex watched as the midfielder kept pushing the baby hairs out of her face as she concentrated on flipping the pancakes on the griddle in front of her. As if sensing someone was watching her, Tobin looked up quickly, locking eyes with the forward. Tobin smiled then, her face lighting up at the sight of her friend causing Alex to blush slightly. 

“Morning, Alex.” Tobin said, a smile still spread across her face. “Come, come. We’ve got breakfast all laid out and I’ve got your pancakes right here.” She continued, waving her spatula and signalling Alex to come get her food. 

Alex smiled slightly before walking over and grabbing a plate for Tobin to pile her pancakes on. “Thanks Tobs.” She murmured, standing close to the tan midfielder. “And thanks for last night.” 

Putting an arm around Alex’s shoulder, Tobin pulled her in for a small hug. “Anytime, Al. I’m glad I can be there for you.” 

Nodding, Alex leaned into Tobin before whispering, “Next time, don’t leave me in the morning.” She gave a crooked smile and a slight eyebrow raise before pulling away and going to the table to sit down. 

Tobin was stuck in place, her voice caught in her throat.  _ Next time?  _ She thought to herself. She didn’t even realize that Alex wanted there to be a next time. Tobin did, however, realize that she herself was really hoping there would be a next time. It took the girl a few moments to compose herself and push back her thoughts before turning off the stove and plating her food, preparing to join the rest of her friends at the table. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

The mid-morning sun was already beating down on the group as they sat around the large table on the outside deck, chowing down on a huge feast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, cereal, waffles, muffins, and, of course, coffee. As usual the meal was loud and vibrant, everyone talking over one another, telling stories and making jokes. After everyone had finished eating, Ashlyn turned to Tobin to compliment her cooking. 

“Dude, that was probably one of the best breakfasts I’ve ever had. I’m impressed.” 

Tobin smiled and blushed slightly. “I’ve got skills outside of soccer and surfing, Ash.” 

“I see that! I guess that means that you’ll be making dinner for us tonight too!” Ashlyn replied, slapping Tobin on the shoulder. 

The midfielder went silent, the blush on her face now spreading as she looked down. “Oh, um not tonight.” 

Suddenly everyone stopped laughing and looked over at the duo. Ashlyn cocked her head to one side and turned to face the now red-faced girl. “What’s going on tonight?” She inquired. 

Tobin’s eyes shot up and immediately went to Alex. The two girls made eye contact and Alex decided to step in. “We are going to dinner tonight. I felt bad about how I keep bringing the entire group’s mood down, so she suggested we go grab some food alone tonight. I hope that’s alright.” She announced as nonchalantly as she could, feeling everyone’s eyes on her. 

Ashlyn shrugged, turning back forward in her chair. “No problem here. I guess the rest of us will just have to fend for ourselves.” 

It was then that Travis cut in. “Oh that reminds me - Kelley we should head out around five o’clock tonight, the place we’re going is a bit of a drive.” He stated casually before putting another spoonful of cereal in his mouth. 

Kelley’s head shot up, her eyes wide and her face hot. Everyone had turned to look at her now, a small smirk forming on Ashlyn’s lips. “Oh, ok….cool.” Was all Kelley could mumble before looking back down at her plate. 

Ashlyn looked back and forth across the table, watching as her teammates fumbled with their plates. Letting out a small chuckle she slung an arm over Ali’s shoulder, “Well babe, since everyone’s got a date tonight, I guess I should take you out.” 

“It’s not a date!” Both Kelley and Alex yelled at the same time. 

Putting her hands in the air in surrender, Ashlyn shook her head. “Alright, alright. Sorry everyone. Well, I’ll be taking my baby out on a date.” She smiled at Ali before giving her a small kiss on the cheek. 

Ali grinned back at the blonde keeper, leaning into her. “Sounds good, babe. We could use some alone time.” She winked. 

The entire group was silent for a moment, Alex, Kelley, and Tobin still looking down, Travis munching down on his bowl of cereal, and Ali and Ashlyn staring lovingly at each other. Cheney had no idea what was going on with everyone, but it was clear that there was something that people weren’t saying. She’d had enough of the awkward silence.

“Alright, people. So everyone is doing their own thing tonight. I have a Skype date with Jrue anyways and Amy has to take Ryan to meet up with Adam for dinner. So come on now, let’s clean up and enjoy some time on the beach together before we tonight!” She clapped her hands together signalling everyone to start moving. When no one responded, Cheney clapped her hands again. “Let’s go, people. Let’s move!” She demanded, waving people to get up. 

With that, the rest of the pack began cleaning up their plates and heading inside. ARod and Cheney helped wash everything while Alex and Ali put all the dishes away. Tobin, Kelley, Ashlyn, and Travis headed out to the beach before the rest of the girls to catch some waves. The “date” conversation from earlier wasn’t brought up again, but there was definitely a strange feeling in the air. As Cheney observed her friends, she couldn’t help but to think that something was brewing. She wasn’t sure what tonight was going to bring, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that everything was about to change.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Date" Night Pt. 1 - we're just getting started here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, here's the next chapter for you! I decided to break up the dates into two chapters because otherwise it'd be super long and I wanted to give you another update today. I'm working on the next part of the dates, which should be much more interesting. Hope you enjoy this and I'll try to update as soon as I can! Please feel free to leave comments and give feedback! Thanks for reading :)

The day went by quickly, much like the days before it. Tobin, Kelley, Ashlyn, and Travis spent a few hours surfing before joining the rest of their friends on the sand for some tanning and building of sandcastles. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits and there was no talk of the dinner “dates” that were occurring that night. 

Kelley avoided Travis for most of the day. She was still slightly embarrassed by his brash way of telling everyone that they were going to dinner that night and she also still had no idea if it was an actual date or not. Luckily, he seemed to sense that she needed some space and kept his distance. As the day wore on, the knot in Kelley’s stomach seemed to grow bigger and bigger. Her mind was full of questions and she could not, for the life of her, figure out how she felt about Travis. As the day wore on, she found herself dreading the whole thing more and more. 

By four o’clock, the November sun was already weakening and setting over the Pacific horizon. The group was still sprawled out on the cool sand, toys, snacks, and magazines littering the area around them. Cheney looked at her phone noticing that it was time for everyone to head inside and get ready for their individual dinner plans. She pulled herself up off of her towel, wiping the sand off her skin as she called out to everyone, “Hey guys, it’s getting late. We should head inside and get ready. There’s only three showers in that house so make sure everybody is mindful of their time in there! Also, I call first shower!” She finished before grabbing her towel and sprinting toward the house. 

“Hey, not fair!” Ashlyn called after her, jumping up off the sand and chasing the New Kid into the house. 

After that, all bets were off as everyone grabbed their belongings and headed for the beach house, arguing about who called dibs first and in which order they should be allowed to shower. It was a good fifteen minutes before they got everything situated and the chaos settled down. 

Tobin and Travis were the last ones in line to shower, so they went back to their room to wait. As they walked in, Travis shut the door behind them. 

“What’s going on with Kelley?” He inquired the moment he heard the door click. 

“What?” Tobin asked, startled. 

“She’s been acting weird all day.” He said, sighing and sitting down on the edge of the bed. “It’s like last night we were having a good time, I mean I thought we were flirting even. She seemed totally into the idea of having dinner with me and today, she’s just been completely avoiding me and it honestly doesn’t even seem like she wants to go.” 

Tobin saw the frustration in her friend’s face and felt his pain. She walked over to him and stood in front of him, putting her hands on his broad shoulders. “Trav, she does want to go to dinner with you. She’s just, I don’t know, still getting over her breakup with Ann. I think she’s just nervous to go on another ‘date’ again.” 

The man looked up at her, nodding slightly. “Yeah, I get that. I don’t want to pressure her or anything. I really just want to hang out - it doesn’t even have to be a date or anything.” 

“Tell her that then. She just needs to relax. She likes you, she wants to hang out so just tell her that’s all it is.” Tobin replied, giving a small smile of encouragement to her fellow Tar Heel. 

Travis nodded, smiling back. “Thanks, Tobs. You’re right, I just need to take the pressure off for both of us. I just want to have a good time with a really cool chick.” 

“Good. I know you will.” Tobin said before slapping his shoulder and walking over to her suitcase to pick out what she wanted to wear tonight. 

After a moment of silence, Travis asked, “What about you? Are you nervous?” 

The midfielder looked back over her shoulder. “Nervous about what?” 

“Your ‘date’.” He said, adding air quotes around the word. 

Tobin laughed, looking back down at her suitcase before shrugging. “It’s not a date. I’m helping her through a divorce. We’re friends, Trav. And right now, that’s all we can be.” 

Travis was still sitting on the bed, looking at the back of his best friend. He wanted to press her further, wanted to ask her about what happened last night and why Tobin was so afraid to tell Alex how she felt. But he knew why. He had seen her go through the roller coaster of emotions since the first day of summer back in 2008. He had seen her stare at her phone for hours on end when they went back to UNC, starting to type a text to Alex and then erasing it, over and over again. He had been in her room all the times they streamed the Cal games and watched as Tobin jumped up and down every time Alex scored. He had been on the phone with her the night Alex got engaged and heard the sobs that Tobin choked back as she told him how happy she was for her best friend. And he had been there to hold her the night of Alex’s wedding when she could no longer keep them in.

Yes, he had seen all the pain that this friendship had caused Tobin. He hated it. He wished for it to stop. He had hoped Tobin moving to France and playing for PSG would help her get over the blue-eyed beauty. He had even hoped that Shirley would be the answer and steal Tobin’s heart from Alex. 

But, he knew, Tobin belonged to Alex. And he could see why - they were incredible together. Their connection seemed to have no end. They were the best duo the USWNT had on the field, they finished each other’s sentences with ease, they seemed to be able to read each other’s minds with one simple look, and they the ability to completely understand what the other one needed at all times. He had never seen anything like it. 

As much as it pained him to see Tobin hurting, he knew they belonged together. He could tell that Alex felt something for the midfielder too. And Tobin was wrong, right now was the perfect time for them to be together. 

Sighing, Travis stood up slowly before grabbing a towel for his shower. As he headed for the door, he looked back over his shoulder. Tobin’s back was still to him, but he decided it was time to speak his mind, “It might not be a date, Tobs. But as someone who has seen this all unfold over the past seven years, I’m telling you now is the time go for it.” With that, he opened the door and walked out. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 4:55 and Kelley was a hot mess. She was still upstairs in her room trying to decide what color eye shadow to put on. Why was she even putting on eye shadow? It wasn’t a date. She should just go with no make-up.  _ I can’t go with no make-up he’s going to be horrified. It’s not a date. Okay just a little of this gold shadow. It’s hardly noticeable. There we go. _

After another fifteen minutes of arguing with herself about lipstick, Kelley finally made her way down the stairs. Travis was waiting on the couch, Tobin sitting next to him. When he saw the defender come down, he immediately jumped out of his seat to greet her. 

“Sorry I’m running behind.” She apologized, meeting him at the bottom of the stairs. 

“It’s no problem. We’re not in any rush.” He replied, smiling down at her. “You look great.” Was all he offered - it seemed that he wanted to say more, but stopped himself. 

“Thanks.” Kelley mumbled, looking down at herself to double check her outfit. She had decided on a pair of ankle jeans with a black tank top and black leather jacket. And of course, her Birkenstocks. Looking up at Travis she was glad he had decided to go fairly casual as well with a pair of black jeans and a light grey Henley long-sleeve shirt. Even in a plain shirt, she couldn’t deny how good he looked; she had to look down to keep him from seeing her blush. 

“Well, we should get going. You all set?” He asked, ignoring her reddening cheeks. 

“Yeah, let’s get going. How far is this place?” 

“It’s about thirty minutes. Not too bad. I think you’ll like it.” He replied, turning and offering to let her lead the way to the car. 

“See you guys later! Have fun on your not-date date!” Tobin yelled after the two, waving her hand in the air as they made it to the front door. 

It was now Travis’ turn to blush as he quickly shuffled out the door and shut the door behind him. A heavy and awkward silence filled the space between he and Kelley as they made their way to his car. When they got there, he stopped and grabbed Kelley lightly by the arm. 

“Hey, I just want you to know, this doesn’t have to be a date.” He said nervously. 

Kelley looked up at him, seeing the red in cheeks. “Is it not a date?” She inquired. 

“No, I don’t think so. I mean, yeah I’d love to take you out on a date - but um, I didn’t say it was a date before so I don’t want you to think that I think it’s a date.” He was stammering and realized he probably made no sense. 

The defender chuckled, relaxing a bit. It was nice to see that he was just as nervous about this whole thing as she was. “It’s okay, Travis. Let’s just go with what Tobin said and call it a non-date date.” She offered, smiling up at him. 

His green eyes met hers and he nodded. “A not-date date. Sounds good. Let’s just have a good time and enjoy each other’s company?” 

“Perfect. I like the sound of that.” She said before pulling away and heading to her side of the car. 

Travis smiled to himself. A not-date date. He had a feeling this not-date date would be better than any actually date he had ever been on. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tobin was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. It was about five-thirty now and everyone had left for their dinner plans. Ali and Ashlyn were headed to some romantic restaurant on one of the sea cliffs overlooking the ocean, ARod and Ryan were headed down to Orange County for the night to visit with Adam and their family, and Tobin had convinced Cheney to go to an Internet cafe down the street to have her Skype date with Jrue. The only two people left in the house were her and Alex. 

As she thought about this, Alex came bounding down the stairs huffing and puffing. “Tobin, what the heck am I supposed to wear tonight?! Where are we even going. I have no idea how to dress for this.” 

Tobin looked up at the striker, a smile forming on her lips. She looked Alex up and down - her hair was still wet and slightly wavy from her shower, she was wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a bright yellow Nike t-shirt and was donning a pair of pink fuzzy slippers. The midfielder couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Why are you laughing at me?! You haven’t told me where we’re going, how am I supposed to know what to wear?” She exasperated, stomping one foot on the ground.

Tobin laughed even harder before standing up. The midfielder was wearing a pair of black sweats and a gray hoodie. “Look Al, you’re dressed perfectly. You just look so cute in those slippers.” 

Alex tilted her head to one side, still glaring at her tan friend. “I’m confused, why are you dressed like that and why is it okay that I look like this?” She asked, waving her hand up and down over her body. “Where are we going, Taco Bell?”

“No we’re not going to Taco Bell.” Tobin replied, mocking the forward. “We’re staying in.” 

“Staying in?” Alex asked, her face brightening up.

“Yeah. Cheney decided to have her Skype date at some Internet Cafe because the Wi-Fi here is spotty. So it’s just us, I figured it would be easier. I know you’ve been stressed, so I thought we’d just have a chill night - stay in, eat some pizza, Oreos, junk food, watch a movie.”

“Oreos?!” Alex’s head snapped up. 

Tobin laughed again before bending down and pulling out two boxes of Oreos. “Oreos.” 

Alex’s face broke out into a huge smile as she skipped over to the midfielder and enveloped her in a tight hug. “You’re the best, Toby!” 

Tobin’s heart fluttered as she returned the forward’s hug. She loved seeing Alex so happy and she loved that she was the one who could make her so happy. “Alright, alright. Pick a movie out while I go get the rest of the food. And beer.” She said, pulling away reluctantly from Alex’s grip. 

“Ohhhh beer! Wow Toby, you really know how to make a girl feel special.” Alex winked before plopping down on the couch and grabbing the remote to flip through the Pay-Per-View movies, 

“Only the best for you, Al.” Tobin replied, her stomach in knots and her heart pounding in her chest. 

She walked over the kitchen and grabbed the popcorn, beers, and chips that were on the counter. As she headed back over to the couch, the doorbell rang. “Oh pizza’s here!” She exclaimed as she bounded her way to the door, opening it. She paid the teenage delivery boy and brought the extra-large pizza over to the couch. 

“Alright, I think we got everything. Did you pick a movie?” Tobin asked, sitting down on the couch next to the foward. 

“Yup! Bridesmaids.” Alex replied, smiling. 

“Always Bridesmaids. I should have known.” Tobin teased grabbing a slice of pizza from the box. 

Alex slapped her friend on the arm lightly before hitting play and loading up her own plate with pizza. The two sat next to one another, close but not touching, eating their food and watching the hilarious comedy. Alex practically quoted every line - something that Tobin hated when anyone else did it, but found utterly adorable when Alex did. 

After thirty minutes and almost an entire pizza, the two girls were slouched back against the couch. Tobin was watching the movie, lost in a trance as it played in front of her. She felt Alex move, but didn’t react. Suddenly, Alex grabbed her arm and lifted it up before tucking herself underneath it. Tobin was startled and recoiled slightly. 

“Relax, geez. Come closer - I’m cold.” Alex said, snuggling closer to the midfielder. 

Tobin looked down at the forward. Her head was nuzzled at the top of Tobin’s chest, Tobin’s arm draped over her shoulders. Alex’s legs were curled up on the couch and one of her arms was wrapped around Tobin’s waist. 

Her heart should have been beating out of her chest, but it wasn’t. Tobin felt a sense of calm wash over her as she looked down at the forward. Everything felt right in that moment. She relaxed and pulled Alex closer to her, resting her cheek on the top of the forward’s head. 

Alex smiled as the two sat there in silence, cuddling and watching the movie. “This is what I want to do every night.” Alex finally said quietly. 

“Huh?” Tobin grunted, pulling her head back to look down at the forward. 

“In Portland next summer. This is what I want to do every night.” Alex clarified, pulling away from the midfielder slightly so she could look up into her eyes. “Pizza, movie, junk food, laying with my best friend. This is happiness.” She continued, her raspy voice barely above a whisper. 

“We might get fat eating all that junk food, Al.” Tobin teased gently. 

Alex gave Tobin a serious look. “I’m not joking here, Tobin.” 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Tobin replied, squeezing the striker and looking at her apologetically. “I didn’t mean to joke. I would love to do this every night as well.” 

“Good, it’s settled then. Pizza, movie, junk food, and cuddling. Every night.” Alex said, smiling triumphantly at the midfielder before turning back to face the TV and placing her head on Tobin’s chest. 

Tobin smiled. “Sounds perfect, Al.” She whispered. 

As the two of them went back to watching the movie in silence, Tobin let her mind drift and imagined being able to do this with Alex every night. She thought about how happy she would be, coming home and curling up on the couch with the blue-eyed forward. She thought about all the laughs they would share, the pizzas they would consume, Oreo sleeves they would demolish. She thought about how content her heart would be, how perfect her life would be. She couldn’t help but imagine a life where she got Alex all to herself, every night. Her heart soared at the thought. What a life that would be.

Looking down at the forward, Tobin held her a little tighter and shut her eyes, remembering everything she felt in that moment, never wanting to forget it. For Tobin knew all too well that life never does quite work out the way we want it to. 


End file.
